The Dragon that Falls
by Sissy
Summary: Orihara Izaya freed something with no desires. It follows Izaya to relieve its boredom. Can it be trusted? And why does it seem to enjoy sex? /izmk & szmk & aomk/AU/COMPLETE/
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Prologue:** Two existences coincidentally meet in an undisclosed place

There was no way that was human. The caution tape was sign enough to warn him that this was not something to be touched. Yet he could not help himself. It just looked human enough for him to love.

"What is it human?" It asked as its icy cold blue eyes drilled holes into his whole being.

"I wonder… What would happen if I free you from this?" He asked it, a sly smile forming from his lips.

"I shall be free." It replied, as if there was no other answer.

He walked closer to it, wondering what kind of face it would show him next.

"But you're not human, despite your appearance. If I set you free, will you go on a rampage looking for revenge against those that placed you here?" He asked, stopping just right in front of it.

"I have no need for revenge. In comparison to you humans, my life is longer. You will die in a mere second to me." It replied, showing no sort of emotion on its face.

"Then what exactly are you planning on doing, should you be free?" He asked, now hoping it would give him a better answer.

"Nothing. I have no desires, no greed, no nothing. My life is…a frozen time." It replied and he could not help but widen his smile.

"Then how about I show you some fun things? You and I, despite our differences, might get along just fine." He offered, extending his hand to it.

"I care for nothing. But staying with you might cure my boredom." It replied in affirmation.

"Great. Nice to meet you then, dragon-kun. My name is Orihara Izaya." He presented himself and brought out a knife, quickly cutting into the caution tape.

As it fell on his chest, he gave it a tight squeeze and wrapped it up in his coat. Then he smirked. He obtained a powerful pawn after all. It would relieve his own boredom for a while.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Sissy: My second long project (but not as long as recluse!) for this series. Supposed to be smut/violence so everyone, please tell me if you think it's so! XD (Though it kinda fluctuates a bit.) The story was based on two pictures but mostly one in specific (which I also based recluse on). Both picture links are up on my profile so look at them if you'd like. Though none really belong to me. Also, please remember this for future reference, italics are flashbacks and in one occasion, an illusion. Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 1:** Two existences wrestle with their future plans

The boy was neither happy nor bored of his life. There was a sense of complacency in him. As he left the high school he attended, he brought out his cell phone from his left pocket. Typing a message, he sent it and waited for a reply.

Once the reply arrived, the boy headed home to change. His apartment was normal and at a first glance, the boy seemed so too. But he remained quiet for the whole trip home, neither smiling nor frowning. After changing, he headed out again, this time heading to the nearby park.

"Kuronuma Aoba." A sudden voice called out to the boy, surprising him.

"Who are you?" The boy turned around to face the teen who called out to him.

"My name is not important. However, I have a proposition to give to you." The teen quickly spoke in reply. He did not seem to be intimidated by anything and it drew the attention of the boy.

"What type of proposition?" The boy, Kuronuma Aoba, asked as he stood calm in front of this stranger.

The teen eyed their surroundings. Though it was a normal city street, there were people coming and going from every direction. "It would be unwise to speak here. The park, perhaps?" He asked and began walking towards the same park the boy originally was heading to.

Without confirming or denying the request, Aoba followed the teen to the park. At the moment it was desolate, something that seemed odd to Aoba.

"So what is it that you want to speak to me about?" Aoba quickly asked, hoping to finish whatever business this teen had with him.

"I am but a messenger. And my boss wishes to form an alliance with you and your gang." The teen spoke without batting an eyelash.

"And who exactly is your boss?" Aoba asked, starting to wonder how exactly this person found out about him.

"You have heard of us, correct? Of the Dollars?" At this, the teen smirked towards Aoba.

"And why would the Dollars want to make an alliance with me?" Aoba tried to feign ignorance.

"Because you are the leader of the Blue Squares and you wish for revenge against the Yellow Turbans. So then, Kuronuma Aoba, have I caught your interest?" The teen returned to looking serious and waited for Aoba to fully understand the proposal.

"The Dollars have a grudge against the Turbans?" Aoba spoke out his thoughts and quickly smiled.

"There is no need for you to reply at this moment. When you have consulted with your people, I will contact you again." The teen said and turned around to leave.

"How will you know that I've come to a decision?" Aoba asked him curiously.

"I will know. After all, I must deliver your reply." The teen replied as he glanced back at Aoba and continued on his way.

The moment he was gone, Aoba took out his phone and made a call. This was something to call his most trusted people for. It had to be discussed and soon.

… … …

With a soft click, the door to the luxurious apartment opened. The teen who had delivered the message came inside and locked the door behind him.

"Welcome back, dragon-kun. How was it?" Orihara Izaya sat behind his desk and removed the glasses he used for reading the documents in his hands.

"He took the bait. You truly mean to play with the humans of that city as you please?" The teen came forward and stopped in front of the desk.

"Of course! I love humans! And there's so much that they can show me. So many things I have yet to discover!" Izaya was now twirling on the chair.

"A disgusting human. That is what you are, Orihara Izaya. However, there is one thing I would like to say to you." The teen started saying as he picked up a binder full of papers from the desk.

"Aside from insulting me? What is it dragon-kun?" Izaya asked with a smile, wondering what his pawn wanted to say.

"My name is not dragon-kun." The teen slammed the binder on top of Izaya's head without letting the man defend himself.

As he rubbed his head, the teen left the area and headed up the stairs. Izaya grinned, knowing full well what the teen was planning on doing. After some ten minutes or so, Izaya stood up and followed the teen up the stairs. He headed to his room with a casual stride and opened the door after peeking into the room.

There, inside his room, was the teen, sleeping on top of his bed. He wore a teal hospital gown and only that. Izaya smirked and came closer to the bed.

"Wake up." Izaya said once he was over the teen's body.

"I am trying to sleep, Orihara Izaya." The teen glared at the man without fear of retribution.

"My, my. Is dragon-kun in a foul mood?" Izaya teased and saw the boy turn to hit him. However, this time, Izaya caught his hand before it struck him.

With a frown, the teen spoke up. "I said already, my name is not…"

"Dragon-kun, I know." Izaya finished for him and lightly kissed the hand he held.

Moving his other hand, he tried to strike Izaya. "Then stop calling me that!" However, his other hand never reached Izaya as the man took hold of it and now pinned both of them down.

"My apologies, Ryugamine-sama. I always love teasing you. There's no way this chance could ever come again in my lifetime." Izaya murmured to the teen, right on the ear, causing the teen to whimper ever so lightly.

"Fool. I have already agreed to stay with you. And you have promised to show me some fun things. I will see your plan to the end, despite how much your personality irks me." The teen said seriously and was taken by the lips. Izaya was grinning as he parted the teen's lips.

As the teen moaned underneath Izaya, the man opened the front of the gown to tease the rising nipples. With a jolt, the teen tried to escape his grasp but found himself affected by the man's touch.

"Oh-ho… Ryugamine-sama falls to the pleasures of men once more." Izaya chuckled, completely undressing the teen.

"Only because you are the first to show me that humans also interact in this fashion." The teen pushed Izaya off of him and positioned himself on top of the man. He grabbed the belt and with a lick of his lips, ripped it from Izaya's jeans.

"Oh, my. Ryugamine-sama is going to rape me!" Izaya laughed at the teen but saw how skillfully he got Izaya in the mood. "That's…good… You've really gotten better in just the five days I've met you."

"Silence, Orihara Izaya." The teen warned Izaya and came closer to his face, only to bite hard into Izaya's neck. Izaya held onto the pain, remaining quiet as the blood spilled out from the wound. "Remember, I know more than you about this world. I remain by your side to relieve my boredom. But if you continue to harass my nature, I will not hesitate to rip out your throat."

"I know. I'm not completely crazy." Izaya smirked as he grabbed something from the bed and quickly tied it to the teen's neck. With a jolt, the teen found him pulled towards Izaya. "But Ryugamine-sama, I'm not about to let myself be killed by you so easily. There's still a lot of things I want you to do for me."

The teen never replied as he now found himself tied to the post of the bed. Izaya pulled from one of his drawers a bottle of lotion and let it fall on the teen's freed lower regions. With a shiver, the teen allowed Izaya to invade him again and again, slightly enjoying the type of rough play Izaya had taught him. Once everything was over, Izaya freed the teen.

"Now, there are some people I would like you to meet tomorrow. You've already gotten used to being outside, right?" Izaya asked the teen, stroking his jet black hair. It always felt cold to Izaya, no matter how many times he touched it.

"Yes. However, Kuronuma Aoba has made his decision." The teen replied, getting up from the bed.

"You can tell that from here? And it hasn't even been two hours." Izaya asked, slightly surprised. But he was not about to show it on his face.

"I said it already. I know more than you do about this world. I will go greet him now. You can tell me the rest when I return." The teen told him, grabbing clothes from the closet to get dressed in.

"Then please work hard Ryugamine-sama." Izaya waved him goodbye with a grin.

Once he was dressed and had left the room, the teen walked towards the front door once more. However, he looked back for a moment and frowned. Then he shook his head and left the apartment.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Ryugamine-sama speaks:**

_Kitsurugi_: I thought it was obvious. But if you haven't figured it out, I won't spoil it for you. I hope you like this anyways. XD Although, it's not technically izmk. I haven't decided on the final pairing.

_mipanz27_: I hope this lives up to your expectations. I seriously hope it lives up to mine as well… Xd

_FireCookie_: Something like this? I hope it's to your liking. And thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 2:** The identity of the strange pawn is revealed to only one on this day

The city bustled with movement. But the location he sought was not here. It was elsewhere. At a warehouse, far out of reach from the multitude of the city, he found the person he sought.

"You have come to a decision, Kuronuma Aoba?" He asked the moment he set foot inside the warehouse.

In front of the teen, some ten feet away, stood Aoba. The boy had a smile on his face as he stared directly at the teen.

"That's right. But you see, my friends want to verify your alliance first." Aoba replied and snapped his finger. The moment he did, the teen found himself surrounded by more than a dozen people, each one with a blue mask to cover their faces.

"Very well." The teen brought out his cell phone and placed a call. After waiting a few seconds, he heard the other side pick up the phone. "Boss, Kuronuma Aoba agrees. However, the Blue Squares would like proof of our alliance. Yes. As you wish."

The teen hung up the phone and waited without speaking to Aoba. A few seconds of waiting later, some five or so people of the ones surrounding the teen jumped in surprise. Their phones had just received a message at the same time. Opening the text message, they all read it in unison.

"To the Blue Squares, here and now, is proof of our alliance. Should we need each other, do not hesitate to contact our messenger."

With that, the teen smiled at Aoba. That smile however, only served to send a chill down Aoba's spine.

"I hope this is satisfactory. The boss knows who belongs to your gang so there is no fear of this catching unwanted attention. My number will be passed along shortly to you so please remember it." The teen turned around to leave, not at all worried about the people that were supposed to keep him there through intimidation.

"But you haven't told me your name." Aoba tried to yell out those words but bit them back the moment he saw the teen wave him goodbye without looking back once.

… … …

"Yes, everything is alright. I will contact you again soon." The teen finished a conversation and placed the phone on the receiver once more. As he left the phone booth, he felt the vibrations of the cell phone in his pocket.

With a sigh, he grabbed the phone and looked at the name shown by the cell phone. There was only one person who knew the number of his cell phone so it was either him or an unknown caller. But as expected, it was the person the teen thought was calling him.

As he passed a tall man who drew his attention for only a second, he answered the call. "What is it Orihara Izaya?"

And then he was stopped.

"Looks like you've got a death wish, right? Nobody would ever even think of saying that name but you, right? That means, since you know that flea then you don't mind having to receive the pain that's meant for him, right?" The tall man returned with a deep glare.

"Shizu-chan?" The teen had been repeating the words he heard over the cell phone but the tall man had no knowledge of that.

"I have a proper name and it's Heiwajima Shizuo!" He yelled before punching the teen so hard he flew away and although surprised, the teen somehow stopped in midair and fell straight down onto the top of a building.

"Ow. My lip is cut." The teen said and glared at the phone. "Of course I can get hurt. However, I will not be returning tonight." He said before hanging up. With a serious look, he threw himself off from the building.

… … …

Far away from where the teen was, Izaya hung up his cell phone with a smile.

"It'd be nice if you could kill Shizu-chan, dragon-kun." Izaya laughed, hoping that it would go as he fantasized.

"Why did you call me in if you don't have anything for me?" The woman who approached Izaya gave him a loathing look.

"Ah, I was hoping you could take care of this little matter for me, Namie-san." Izaya handed her a note.

"I thought that's why you freed that boy." She asked him but still took the note in her hands.

"Ryugamine-sama is here for fun. And he does other things for me." Izaya chuckled as he started remembering something in particular.

The woman scoffed and left the apartment as quickly as possible. She did not want to be near this man anymore that she had already had been.

… … …

Heiwajima Shizuo, the tall man that had punched the teen without worry, now smoked a cigarette. There was another man waiting for him to finish and although he was used to everything relating to his partner, what happened next he did not understand.

Out of nowhere the teen had returned with a deep and serious gaze. He struck Shizuo in the chest and saw him fall.

"I do not like being used as a punching bag for something I have not done." The teen said coldly to the tall man.

"You again? You really want to die that much?" Shizuo stood up without worrying about his injury. He ripped a nearby vending machine from the ground and tossed it at the teen, who simply jumped over it with ease.

"You will pay for having hurt me." The teen headed straight for Shizuo with the aim of injuring him even more but the man did not fall easily.

A crowd watched from a safe distance with awe, wondering who the teen was exactly. There should have been only one person who could go head to head with that man after all. This was something impossible.

"I want…" The teen murmured, feeling the blood fall from the injury on his head.

"Come here!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing the teen by the shirt. He dragged the teen away from the crowd and towards the empty roads.

People feared what would happen between the two and did not dare follow them to find out. And while some hoped that they killed each other, that was never an option between the two.

Pushing the teen at a wall from one of the many back alleys, Shizuo quickly shielded himself from the coming teen. However, he did not expect the teen to bite into his arm with such strength that it drew blood. He smacked the head of the teen with great force but the teen did not let go.

"Fine then." This time, while the teen still held on strong to the arm, he slammed the teen's body at the wall once more and punched him in the stomach. At this, the teen finally let go but held out his hand to grab the man's shirt.

"I have not given up." The teen said as he grabbed on tightly to Shizuo's shirt and pulled him towards him. While Shizuo expected another punch, he was taken by surprise when the teen planted a kiss on his lips. A kiss that turned very wet and messy in a second. And when the teen separated, he lifted his other arm and scratched the man's cheek.

"You want to die, don't you kid?" Shizuo asked, grabbing the kid's face by his cheeks. "Fine then, let's go." He grabbed one of the hands of the teen and dragged him again.

This time, however, Shizuo had different plans than he originally had and took the teen directly to his apartment. Once there, he tossed the teen on his bed while taking off his neck bow with a grin.

"All of you are the same." The teen growled, trying to punch Shizuo again.

"You started this. It's written all over your face you wanted this." Shizuo punched the teen on the head once more as he pinned down the teen.

"Then do it already." The teen ripped Shizuo's shirt without much worry and scratched his chest at the same time.

"Bastard! Kasuka got me this shirt!" Shizuo almost choked the life out of the teen as he tossed the teen's jeans from his body. But the teen did not seem to mind as he grabbed the belt and got it off Shizuo's pants.

Shizuo finally released the teen from the choke hold and lifted the teen's shirt while kissing him once more. As they undressed, both continued to act violently towards each other. Smacking, hitting, punching and even kicking each other without worries.

"Don't ever mention that flea's name in front of me." Shizuo warned the teen once he stopped kissing him again.

"You truly are a violent man, Heiwajima Shizuo." The teen gasped as Shizuo dove straight into the teen without much preparation.

After the rough play that was rougher than the one the teen had experienced with Izaya, both fell right asleep on the bed. However, just before falling asleep, Shizuo got curious about the teen.

"What's your name?" He asked the teen, looming over him to see his answer.

"Ryugamine Mikado. However, there is a price to pay if you do not use 'sama' when calling my name." The teen spoke seriously with a tired and raspy voice. Then, without notice, he fell asleep.

"I will, as long as you don't mention that flea in front of me again." Shizuo reminded the teen before falling asleep himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Izaya's human love proclaims:**

_PirateCaptainBo_: I'm glad you liked it. I'm still deciding whether to do this weekly or up the update schedule… -3-

_Schwarzien.D'Seventh_: Don't worry, even if you don't know, you can still enjoy the story. ^_~! Still, I hope you don't get discouraged by the other pairings here… Most of the scenes with "lemon" are like that. Not really lime, but somewhere in between. But you'll just have to wait and see! XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 3:** Worries about injuries are useless in this case

It was early morning when Mikado returned to Izaya's place. Usually Izaya would still be asleep, but the teen could smell something coming from the kitchen. As he closed the door, he looked towards the kitchen to see the woman who had visited Izaya the previous night.

"Yagiri Namie." Mikado spoke in recognition; however, you could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Ryugamine-sama, good morning." Although she had forced herself to speak to the teen, she knew what could happen if she did not speak respectfully to him.

"Orihara Izaya has not woken yet?" He asked her, walking towards the first floor bookcase.

"That's right. Would you like something to eat?" She eyed the teen, seeing something odd on his face. "Hey, you're injured." Namie was surprised by that fact.

"It will heal on its own." Mikado answered, as if it were a normal thing. Then, he picked up something from the bookcase and brought it to the sofa in front of the kitchen. "I will have whatever you are cooking. My thanks to you."

"Yeah, yeah." If he was alright with walking around with those injuries, then it was alright with her.

Mikado stared at the tube of liquid with a severed head on the inside with interest. It was almost as if he was fascinated with it. Namie looked at him curiously from time to time since the teen remained quiet the whole while.

Once she finished with breakfast, she served it to Mikado and ate her own in the kitchen. She had no interest in eating alongside the teen after all.

"Arara, welcome back Ryugamine-sama." Izaya said as he came down the stairs. "Oh, did you take out Celty's head again?" He was smiling as he had noticed the empty space in the bookcase.

"Is there a problem with it, Orihara Izaya?" Mikado asked and saw Izaya freeze.

"You're injured." He stated, somehow amazed and possibly even slightly worried. "Did you manage to kill Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked and smiled again as he approached Mikado.

"There was no need for it. Both he and I came to an agreement." Mikado said, finishing the breakfast and leaving it on the coffee table.

"And here I was hoping dragon-kun would finish off Shizu-chan." Izaya seemed disappointed by the fact that Mikado never killed his most hated person and quickly avoided the plate that was thrown at him.

"You're picking up the pieces." Namie warned the teen from the kitchen. And she had meant every word.

"Oh, my. If Ryugamine-sama didn't return until just now and he didn't kill Shizu-chan…that means that our little dragon was being a dirty boy!" Izaya had a realization and avoided another plate, this time, thrown by Namie. "I'm docking that one from your pay, Namie-san."

As Izaya laughed and skipped to the kitchen with a smile, his two guests walked towards the mess they made and cleaned it up. Soon enough, the mess was cleaned and everyone returned to their regular places. Namie was organizing binders, Izaya was working from his desk and Mikado was looking at the head on the sofa.

"I am off." Mikado then announced out of nowhere. Both Izaya and Namie looked curiously at him.

"What? But I haven't told you about the people I wanted you to meet today." Izaya was slightly disappointed by Mikado's actions.

"Then you may send me the details through the cellular phone, Orihara Izaya. In the meantime, I will be heading out." He simply said and walked towards the door.

"Hold on, Ryugamine-sama." Izaya said as he approached Mikado with a note in his hand and as soon as she saw him move, Namie turned around to ignore the two.

"What?" The teen asked, looking back at Izaya with his hand on the doorknob.

As soon as Izaya stood in front of the teen, he lowered his head and kissed Mikado. Separating with a smile, he handed Mikado the note. "Go here once you're free. Tell the owner I sent you."

"Why?" Mikado asked with some degree of confusion on his face.

"Because it'll feel like I'm abusing humanity if I have sex with you looking like that." Izaya replied, somehow believing that to be a good answer.

And without answering back, the teen left the apartment.

"You abuse humans all the time, so you shouldn't fake remorse like that just to get laid." Namie murmured to herself with deep loathing towards her boss.

… … …

At another park, the man known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo, sat on one of the many benches. By his side, sat a person of unrecognizable gender, who was wearing a yellow helmet with a cat shape. As Shizuo talked to this person, the latter remained quiet and listened to all of Shizuo's rants.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." The voice that Shizuo slightly recognized, called out to him and both he and the person by his side looked at the teen standing in front of them.

"You were…Ryugasaki?" Shizuo asked and received a punch from Mikado's hand, surprising Shizuo's acquaintance.

"I said that there would be consequences should you not use 'sama' when addressing me." The teen who seemed to be worried about the wrong thing at the moment said with a glare.

"You want another fight?" Shizuo asked, his anger noticeably rising.

And as they seemed to be getting ready to fight one another once more, Shizuo's acquaintance grabbed their attention. That person seemed to fumble with the PDA in their hands and then showed Mikado a message written on it.

[Are you okay? You're injured! Shouldn't you go to the hospital?]

Shizuo looked at the teen more closely and noticed that all the injuries he sustained from him were completely noticeable and some were even starting to swell. "You okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"I am fine. There is nothing to worry about. It will heal on its own." Mikado showed no worry for his injuries but was grabbed by Shizuo.

"Celty, take this idiot to Shinra." Shizuo told the person next to him and threw Mikado to them.

"Do not call me an idiot! That is not my name, Heiwajima Shizuo!" Mikado got angry again and was about to punch Shizuo again when he looked behind him. "You are a woman?"

At this, the person Shizuo had been talking to separated from Mikado and slowly nodded to the teen. Then, the woman mounted the motorcycle next to them and waited for the teen to join her.

Mikado sat behind the woman and turned to Shizuo in order to call out to him. When Shizuo stepped near him, he asked. "What is it…Ryuga…mine-sama?" He seemed to have forced the name out of his memory.

"I will visit again." He said, grabbing Shizuo's shirt to lower the man for a forceful kiss that ended with a bite from Mikado to Shizuo's lips. "Do not forget our agreement."

With that, the almost frozen woman rode off with Mikado behind him.

… … …

"Celty! My honey! Welcome home!" The strange looking doctor welcomed the woman the moment she opened the door to the apartment complex.

"This address…" The teen murmured, looking at the note he had placed in his pocket.

"Huh? Who's this, Celty?" He asked the woman and noticed the teen's injuries. "You want me to take care of him?" At this question, the woman nodded.

"I believe I was to say that Orihara Izaya sent me here." Once the name was spoken, both turned to the teen quickly with the man having a very shocked look.

"Oh. Well then, I'll just charge him when I'm done." The man said with a smile and grabbed one of Mikado's hands and dragged him to an exam room inside the apartment.

"Done with what?" The teen asked with curiosity on his face.

"Disinfecting your wounds and bandaging you, of course!" The man replied, wondering why the teen had not realized such an obvious thing.

"I already said that they would heal on their own. Why has no one believed me?" Mikado asked as he was sat down on a stool.

"Because people want you to get better. If you don't take care of wounds like these, then they'll get infected, you might get sick and possibly even die." The man explained with a smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying everything a bit too much.

[Shinra! Stop scaring him!] The woman wrote on the PDA in her hands. It seemed she could not talk and had refused to remove the helmet on her head.

"There is no problem. I will not die easily." Mikado assured them both and turned to the woman. "You there, woman. You are the headless rider Orihara Izaya has spoken about, correct?"

Both looked at him again and noticed the serious gaze he had on her. With a nod, the woman removed the helmet to reveal the impossibility that would have normally scared the pants off of anyone. But this teen was anything but normal.

"I see. So you are the one who came from far away all those years ago…" The teen murmured to himself. "Is this man your lover?" He asked bluntly, surprising both once more.

"That's right!" The man said with a wide grin but received a smack on the head by the woman. "Ah, that's right. I'm Kishitani Shinra and that beauty over there is Celty Sturluson." He presented both of them with a smile as he finished bandaging all of the teen's injuries that were visible and those that were underneath his clothes.

[Um… May I ask what exactly happened to you to get so many injuries?] Celty Sturluson asked with shy body language. She had seen the injuries and had some trouble looking away.

"Sex with Heiwajima Shizuo." The teen replied honestly and Shinra slipped onto the floor with his tray of first aid tools. "We had a…misunderstanding but came to a surprisingly easy compromise."

"A… Ahh… I see…" Kishitani Shinra tried to hide the blush on his face with a forced smile and walked away from the teen.

Mikado and Celty followed Shinra out of the room but the two headed towards the entrance next. In silence, Mikado brought out his cell phone to look at it. Reading the message that had been sent to him, he quickly put the phone away when he was done.

At the door, he turned around to face Celty. "My thanks to your lover."

[I'll tell him so, but may I ask your name?] Celty asked respectfully. Something told her to fear the teen, even though there should have been nothing to fear.

"Ryugamine-sama. I do not give my first name so easily but you may call me as I have said." Mikado replied to her question with a serious gaze.

[Very well, Ryugamine-sama. But I'm curious. Shouldn't you be in school?] Celty asked the teen and she was right. Anyone who saw Mikado during the day would think that he was playing hooky. Yet the teen had never used a uniform.

"I have no need for it. I am similar to you after all. Then Celty Sturluson, until we meet again." Mikado said goodbye to the woman and quickly left the apartment. There was somewhere he had to be now.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Shizuo's ripped sign reads:**

_Schwarzi_: Nah, it's all BL. XD Seme Mikado is Bosskado but my friend gaffy is the one who likes Bosskado the most. Fufufu… (I'm laughing alone here, fear my mind at work) Well, Shizu-chan never called him that except here and even that was forced. Probably so he wouldn't worry Celty. Well, to answer that last question, it becomes more obvious when you know what Mikado is. Hope you continue to enjoy the chapters!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 4:** When revealing ages, it's important to make it sound convincing

"You're late Ryugamine-sama." Izaya instantly said the moment Mikado had arrived at their designated meeting place. "I see you went to see Shinra. Did you have fun touring the city again?"

"If you were going to present me to the people you wanted me to meet, then why did you not accompany me, Orihara Izaya?" The teen asked as he entered the building they were in front of alongside Izaya.

"You went to see Shizu-chan, right? I'm not about to pick a fight so early in the morning. Plus, I'd rather not see you kissing Shizu-chan like I heard you did." Izaya showed a look of disgust at his last words.

"Your information network?" Mikado asked with a hint of curiosity.

"That's right! Now do you believe me, Ryugamine-sama?" It felt like he was now teasing the teen so Mikado punched his waist. "Now, what was that for?" Izaya asked, slamming the smaller body onto the wall of the stairs they had been going up. "You've been getting a little cocky, dragon-kun."

Grabbing the lower parts of the teen with force, Izaya felt Mikado tighten the sudden grip on his arm. Then, with his free hand, he caressed the chest of the teen and saw him start gasping.

"Is the feel of fabric a new one for you?" Izaya asked, whispering into his ear.

"If you plan on doing this here, you will be the one looked down upon, will you not?" Mikado asked, raising his other arm to encircle Izaya's neck and bring him down for a kiss.

"That's right. My, my, Ryugamine-sama. Have you been doing some reading?" Izaya grinned as he dove into the insides of Mikado's mouth with ease.

And just when they were about to cross a very public line, a voice interrupted them. "Have you become a pervert, Orihara-san? Even for us, touching a teenager is…"

"Ara, Shiki-san." Izaya said, letting go of Mikado completely and separating at the same time. "There's no problem, he's an adult."

"Is that true kid? What's your age?" The gruff-looking man asked Mikado with a small smile.

"I am no kid. I am already 1,081 years old." Mikado said seriously and heard Izaya hold in a laugh.

"You got him to tell you this kind of joke? Just get inside Orihara-san." Not believing Mikado's words, the man headed inside the office he had gotten out of and was followed inside by the two.

… … …

"There is a shipment of goods coming in for Awakasu-kai this evening. It seems that some of the more radical Yellow Turban members will be targeting it." The teen spoke to Aoba inside the warehouse that they had met before.

"How did you get this information? And what exactly would you like us to do about it?" Aoba asked curiously but decided to listen to the older teen. He had also decided to refrain from asking about the teen's injuries.

"You forget that the Dollars are a vast group. And this has not been the first time that they have targeted the Awakasu-kai goods, so the Awakasu-kai are ticked off. The boss would like for you to trap the Yellow Turbans so that the Awakasu-kai can handle the rest." The teen explained to Aoba with a calm tone.

"Alright then. Do you have a specific plan in mind or are you letting me do it how I want to?" Aoba asked and saw a small grin on the teen's lips.

"These are the floor plans for the location." The teen started by handing him a CD. "There is further information inside, so you may create the plan most in your favor."

"Is the Dollars participating with us?" Aoba asked, still feeling a bit doubtful of everything that was happening to him.

"I will be only one joining you tonight. Once you have decided on the plan, you may call me." Standing up, the teen turned to Aoba. "There is something I require be placed in your plans."

"What would that be?" Aoba asked with a smile, trying to think of something to name the teen as he still had not heard his name.

"Masks. Please do wear masks and provide one for me as well. I believe the Blue Squares have their own signature, correct?" The teen made the request while glancing around the warehouse.

"Alright." Aoba agreed with a nod and saw the teen leave quietly. Almost as if he was never there.

… … …

"Ah… Ah… Nnn!" The teen held in his breath as he finished his third round that day with Izaya.

"Ryugamine-sama, you've got a lot of stamina for your age, don't you?" Izaya asked and hugged Mikado the moment the teen fell on his chest.

"Shut it, Orihara Izaya. However, you lack stamina." Mikado sat up again and licked the edge of his lips.

"Are you actually comparing me to Shizu-chan? That barbarian?" Izaya held out his hand to grab the teen's lower region as the other did the same.

"It was rougher that doing with you." Mikado gasped and closed his eyes as he felt relief once more.

"So are you saying I'm a gentleman?" Izaya was slightly confused. He did not know what it was that Mikado was trying to say.

"You are both different so it is obvious that both of you do sex differently. Are you perhaps, jealous?" The teen asked and was quickly grabbed by Izaya, who placed him on the floor while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Now that kind of irked me." Izaya revealed with a grin and forced the teen's head into his lower body that had been seeking the same kind of relief that the teen had experienced.

"You are a fool." Mikado responded, swallowing it whole. Then, he began to sink in teeth into the flesh, provoking Izaya to pull the teen away before he ripped the whole thing out. And the scary thought that passed through Izaya's head was that the teen was capable of it. "That tastes disgusting."

"I believe that's the point Ryugamine-sama. Now, could you please do this correctly? I'll pleasure you as well if you do." Izaya tried to compromise with the teen as he gave him a smile.

"As long as you relieve my boredom." Mikado replied and serviced the man who continued to tease him for just a while longer.

After they had finished, both rested on the bed. Mikado closed his eyes and had almost fallen asleep when a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Don't just stay in there all night. You've got a call." Namie's voice was heard from the other side and Izaya got up to open the door after he put on a pair of boxers.

"Thanks Namie-san." Izaya took the cell phone with a smile after opening the door.

"Pervert." Namie muttered and turned around to leave.

"Yagiri Namie." Mikado called to the woman, who stopped to listen to him. "Could I have some tea prepared? I will go down in a moment for it."

"Very well." Namie nodded and left the two alone.

"Get dressed Ryugamine-sama. It's almost time for you to meet Aoba." Izaya said after finishing his call.

Mikado nodded and headed to the bathroom for a bath. Izaya grinned and followed suit. He was planning on something that he considered fun for both of them, despite the fact that he had asked to teen to go meet up someone.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Sissy: 1081 is the first four numbers of the pixiv ID number of the picture I used as part of the base for this plot and Recluse. The full number is 10816587 for those that want to see the picture. I also place a link on my profile.

**Celty's headless voice:**

_Schwarzi_: I find him cute with this personality. And don't worry about not figuring it out. It'll be more fun that way, keep you on your toes. XD


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 5:** Some things occur behind the scenes, their meaning currently unknown

It was the dead of the night and although the area should have been deserted, there was movement at the docks. A group of around five people, all wearing something yellow that covered their faces, ran around the back sides of the warehouses and waited. There was a very specific thing they had to do that night. And they had been chosen to do it.

As they invaded the inside of the warehouse in silence, they began their search. What they wanted from here had just arrived and was left unguarded. They did not doubt the fact that this was safe for them to do. But they would enjoy it none the less.

"Finally! We were getting tired of waiting!" The sudden unknown voice surprised the group and caused them to look at their surroundings that were now filled with over a dozen people with blue masks covering their faces. Those masks had a design of beady eyes and a wide smile with sharp teeth that resembled a shark's mouth.

"You guys again!" One of the group of five yelled out. However, the group refused to move as they thought about how risky their situation was.

"Did you think we wouldn't find out about your plans?" The voice of Aoba ringed around the warehouse and the group with the blue masks ran towards the smaller group. However, only two with the blue masks refrained from joining the one-sided fight.

As the two watched the five be beat up by their allies, they noticed one escape and lounge towards them. "Stay still." One of them said to Aoba with a calm tone as he stopped the fist of the person with the yellow bandana.

"Incoming!" Another voice yelled out and some looked to the entrance where they saw a sixth member with a yellow bandana throw something towards the warehouse.

In a split second, the group of five began to run away and a blinding light covered their eyes. Aoba felt a tug on his arm and was dragged somewhere by someone he had yet to identify.

"Are you alright, Kuronuma Aoba?" The teen's voice called out to him and Aoba realized it was the unnamed messenger.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Aoba got angry with him, however, he saw the teen shake his head in denial.

"Once I understood that there was a risk to you, I decided to remove you. Awakusu-kai would most likely be drawn by that flash and without you; the Blue Squares will be destroyed." The teen replied in a monotonous voice. If he meant what he said, Aoba could not tell.

"What about the others?" Aoba asked, thinking that they would be caught by the wrong people.

"I have already informed the boss. He will be moving part of the Dollars to assist the Blue Squares members. Do not fear for their safety. The Awakusu-kai will not find them." The teen assured the boy and helped him stand up again.

They both left the area, taking off their masks on the way, and headed into the busy streets to hide in. Once Aoba regained his sight, he brought the teen to his apartment. Aoba looked around to see that his mother was not home at the moment and figured that she had probably gone out with friends or something.

"In the end, I still haven't heard your name." Aoba started as he handed the teen a bottle of water.

"I have already said that my name is not important." The teen replied as he opened the bottle of water.

"But you're not just Dollars, are you?" Aoba asked with a grin, cornering the teen in the room.

"I am what I have said I am; simply a messenger." The teen replied and drank some of the water but had it smacked out of his hand by Aoba. "You are crossing a thin line."

"I wonder what thin line that is. You haven't been very forthcoming with yourself, haven't you? After all, it's like you popped out of nowhere." Aoba grinned and continued, "My people have noticed it. You don't go to school and you come in and out of Orihara Izaya's apartment like it's nothing. You even have a key to his place."

"So what is it that you would like to ask?" The teen asked without flinching. It seemed that nothing could scare this teen.

"Who are you, really?" Aoba managed to ask but failed to realize that the teen's face had gotten dangerously close to him.

"I have restrained myself long enough." The teen said before stealing the lips of Aoba.

Aoba was in shock and could do nothing as he was pushed down on the kitchen table. The teen was invading his mouth and feeling up his body. And what Aoba did not want to admit was that not only did he not hate it, but that he was responding to it.

The teen separated and looked hungrily at Aoba before he tried diving in again. This time, Aoba placed his hand on the teen's mouth and nearly cried out in pain when the teen sunk his teeth into his hand.

"Where is the bedroom?" The teen asked, pulling Aoba from the table.

"Through the hallway." Aoba responded and followed the teen into his room.

… … …

"I warned that the possibility of sustaining injuries was high. That is the only message I have." Mikado spoke as he pet a cat that had jumped on his lap.

"I'm here as a negotiator, Ryuugamine-sama." The girl's voice said calmly. He could not see her and she could not see him as they faced different directions.

The park they were now meeting at was small and children were playing on the playground. Mikado sat on a bench and the girl he spoke to was on the other side of the tree behind him.

"I know what you are, child. So what is it that you wish to negotiate?" Mikado asked as a few of the children came closer to him to pet the cat.

"She wishes to know what your next course of action is. We have not yielded results from you." The girl replied, a serious tone in her voice. It was almost as if she was threatening him.

"I have already given my report, child. You are crossing the line by requesting more from me." Mikado gave her a warning by speaking coldly; something that scared the cat away. "I will have to collect from you as well."

"We're just worried. Him and me. If you can't help then we have no need for you." The girl said just as the children ran after the escaped cat.

"I offered that child my help due to our connection. You are overstepping your bounds. I could kill you very easily." At that moment, his cell phone rang and Mikado brought it out of his pocket. "If there is nothing else then I will take my leave. Good bye, child." He walked away as he answered the call.

"But we need to end this before that man makes playthings out of us." The girl had murmured in vain as no one heard her voice.

… … …

Mikado went into the apartment he had some hard time returning to every night and saw Izaya speaking to a dyed blond teen.

"Then I'll leave now Izaya-san." The teen spoke and stood up from the sofa. As he passed Mikado, he glanced at the teen with a cold look and left the apartment.

"Is that another of your pawns, Orihara Izaya?" Mikado asked as he sat down on Izaya's lap.

"That's right, but Ryugamine-sama, are you jealous? You've never gotten this close to me on purpose." Izaya grinned and was about to hug the teen when someone else stopped him.

"You're not going to ignore this, are you? Besides, he just fell asleep." Namie handed Izaya the binder she had held in her hand and eyed the sleeping teen.

"I can work from here. Thanks, Namie-san." Izaya grinned as he took the binder for work and looked down on the sleeping teen. "I guess dragon-kun finally decided to sleep. My guess is that having more than the usual amount of sex tired him out. I mean, he did me and Shizu-chan two days ago and then me and Aoba-kun yesterday."

"I didn't need to know that." Namie replied, trying to block the mental images that were forming inside her mind.

"Shut up." Mikado murmured to himself and Izaya hugged the teen excitedly. "Hurts…"

As Namie turned around, she heard a crash that caused her to look towards the two on the sofa.

"How did…?" Namie was confused by the scene in front of her. One way or another, Izaya had ended with half his body on the table and the other half already on the floor while Mikado slept away on the sofa.

"Ryugamine-sama doesn't like people disturbing his naps, it seems." Izaya grinned and straightened himself to sit on the floor; right in front of Mikado's sleeping body. "He's so cute this way, don't you think?"

"Damn perverted masochist." Namie muttered and turned around again. This time, she refused to look back at her boss.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 6:** Where remembering the old days causes nothing but grief

It was not a normal scene for the people who tried hard not to stare. After all, it was completely weird. Yet they could not look away.

"You sure you can do your job like that, Shizuo?" The man next to Shizuo asked worriedly as he eyed what was different that day.

"Yes, Tom-san. It'll be okay." Shizuo replied, taking a smoke out to light with his only free hand.

"Do not put too much thought on the matter, Tanaka Tom. I will not get in the way of your business." The teen assured the tanned man, Tanaka Tom, as well from behind Shizuo. He was currently on a piggyback ride with Shizuo, who did not seem at all bothered by the request the teen had given him.

"I'm just surprised you two can get along so well after that bloody first meeting." Tom replied with a worried look, remembering the fight the two had as he glanced at the teen's bandages. "Those still hurt, right?"

"No, they do not. I have a high tolerance for pain. There is little which can harm me greatly. However, I have not seen a man such as Heiwajima Shizuo for a long time. It is…nostalgic." The use of the word caused the teen to seem wiser beyond the years he physically appeared to be.

"I remind you of someone?" Shizuo asked curiously, turning his head a bit to eye Mikado.

"Yes. Of a good friend." Mikado nodded slowly and saw the two men stop in front of a shop.

"Well, as long as you two don't fight, I'm alright with it. Just wait here a bit, Shizuo." Tom ordered his kouhai at work and entered the shop alone.

"What type of guy was he?" Shizuo asked, somehow feeling like he wanted to know more about the teen on his back. There was something that he had heard that seemed odd, but it had not come directly from the teen's mouth.

"Very much like you, although his hair was a very beautiful oak color." Mikado replied with a soft smile, as if remembering what he spoke of. "He was a good human as well. However, due to his job, he was always forced to fight against me. None back then seemed to enjoy my presence in the village."

"You speak weird…Ryugamine-sama." Shizuo had to stop himself from almost saying something wrong. He did not want to cause a fight here at this moment. It could cause him to lose his job again.

"And you are taking too many things into consideration. I will allow you to call me as you wish if it helps you remain in your job. You enjoy it, do you not?" The teen's words were surprising to him and caused him to nod without smiling.

"I just don't want to worry my brother too much. He's put up with me a lot and…he's the one who got me these clothes." Shizuo replied with a shy look on his face.

"Heiwajima Kasuka, was it?" Mikado asked and continued before Shizuo had said anything else. "You mentioned the name 'Kasuka' before. I assume then that you both carry the same family name, correct?"

"That's right. You've got a good memory there, Mikado." At the sound of his name, Mikado held a tight grip on Shizuo's neck. "H-hey! Let go of my neck!"

"I apologize." Mikado stopped himself before he pissed off Shizuo again after promising not to. "I was…a bit happy. It felt like I found my friend once more."

"You're definitely weird." Shizuo replied but tried very hard to hide the blush on his face, never noticing that Mikado had been doing the same.

… … …

"What is it Orihara Izaya?" Mikado asked the moment he appeared in front of the man. It was annoying for him to have to listen to all of the man's demands, despite the fact that they held a pact.

"Now that's no way to treat someone Ryugamine-sama." Izaya grinned and pulled the teen down on his lap. "You've been ignoring me a while now. Is Shizu-chan that fascinating?"

"Are you truly that jealous over Heiwajima Shizuo?" The teen asked with a nonchalant look.

"I hate Shizu-chan. That's why I was hoping you'd kill him off that first time you met. But I'm pretty irked that you ignore me this much. You even slept with Aoba-kun, didn't you?" Izaya frowned and gave the teen no time to answer as he devoured his lips.

"Nnn!" Mikado closed his eyes and felt Izaya take off half of his clothes. "You wish to do it here?"

"Oh? Are you being shy Ryugamine-sama?" Izaya smirked, servicing both the front and the back of the teen's body. "I might enjoy this more if you say 'yes', Ryugamine-sama." He whispered and felt a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Do not believe I will agree to your request. However, I will not mind it if we do it here. The only one who would is Yagiri Namie." At this, Mikado eyed the woman who had not found the correct time to run away.

"Ara, Namie-san. You're still here?" Izaya grinned and felt something warm hit his face. "Already?"

"Are you planning on staying, Yagiri Namie?" Mikado asked the woman who shook her head and left immediately after.

"You say you don't mind the company but still help her out? Ryugamine-sama is so just!" Izaya smiled and undid his belt to continue on with their business.

"I only mentioned Yagiri Namie because she makes good tea." Mikado revealed and gasped as Izaya forced his body down. Without thinking it twice, he bit down hard on Izaya's neck.

"Now you're making me angry, Ryugamine-sama." Izaya smirked as he lifted up both his body and Mikado's and slammed the teen on the desk, where he continued thrusting hard.

The teen felt himself lose control of his body and enjoying the heat of the moment. It had been two days since he and Izaya had had sex. During that time, Izaya had been making plans between his contacts and was enjoying himself so Mikado had decided to tour around the city. He lost sleep during that time and had ended up finding Shizuo coincidentally so he asked for a piggyback ride to rest.

"Ah!" When they had finished, Izaya picked up the teen's body and took him to the bathroom for a bath. And since he wanted some form of revenge, Izaya took Mikado's body again while bathing.

… … …

The teen waited in front of the school without worry. As the students who had just finished for the day were leaving, they stared at the teen and whispered. They all wanted to know who he was and why he was waiting in front of the school without a uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Aoba quickly asked with a frown while trying to hide the blush he prayed no one noticed he had.

"Waiting for you Kuronuma Aoba." The teen replied without batting an eyelash.

"I know you! You're Iza-nii's lover, right?" A sudden voice asked in a very chipper voice. Aoba and the teen turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw a pair of twins looking at them.

"What? You twins know this guy?" Aoba asked curiously with a smile. If there was a chance to know about this stranger, he would take it. Although, he could have done without hearing the 'lover' part the twins said.

"Namie-san showed us his picture! You're Ryugamine-sama, right?" The one with the long hair and glasses asked with a wide smile. "Though it's a shame he didn't pick a cute girl as a lover. But then again, Iza-nii is weird so I guess I can accept it."

"Though you are right about my name, Orihara Mairu, I am afraid I will need to correct you. Orihara Izaya and I are not lovers. We merely have sex to relieve our boredom." The teen replied seriously and saw all three turn red at the same time.

"So, what you're saying is that you're fuck buddies?" Aoba asked trying to remove the mental picture from his mind.

"That is most likely incorrect. I have no desire for sex. I simply do it with Orihara Izaya to relieve my boredom." He was adamant about mentioning his boredom that Aoba could not help himself.

"Then why did you do it with me?" He screamed and instantly froze.

"Kyaa!" Orihara Mairu screamed with a smile on her face. "That means you're cheating on Iza-nii?"

"Shock." The other twin said with a nonchalant look on her face.

Reaching the end of his patience, the teen grabbed Mairu's head and forced a kiss on her lips. "Shut up Orihara Mairu. I will need to kill you if you continue testing my patience." He spoke when he separated from her.

Suddenly, the other twin grabbed the teen's shirt and forced a kiss on him. "Revenge." She simply said without batting an eyelash.

"You feel jealousy over that, Orihara Kururi? How useless." The teen replied and grabbed Aoba's hand, dragging him away from the school and the annoying twins. "Things were much simpler back then…" He murmured to himself yet Aoba heard him none the less.

… … …

"How can you trust him?" The dyed blond teen asked the girl he faced. Though she was most likely in pain, he could not be sure as her smile never left her lips. "That guy's doing nothing right now!"

"You're wrong." The girl on the bed corrected him and looked outside of the hospital room she was in. "Ryugamine-sama is observing. And he has been sending me reports."

"Still! That doesn't mean you can trust him! He could be secretly telling Izaya-san everything about us! You can't trust someone you've only know for little over a week!" He continued to scold her, not knowing why she could trust him that much.

"That's only in the case of you two. I've known Ryugamine-sama for a longer time. He will not betray me. He can't." She gave them a soft yet sad looking smile.

"Then are his threats real?" The other girl in the room asked curiously as she remembered something that scared her.

"Very real." The girl replied seriously. "So please don't do anything to anger him. I'd rather the only person to pay any price be Izaya-san."

"Fine then!" The blond teen pouted as he stood upright with his arms crossed. "I'll trust that bastard! Luckily, he still doesn't know our faces so there's no worry of him saying anything if we meet by accident."

"Even if he knew your faces, he wouldn't care. Ryugamine-sama cares very little about anything." The girl on the bed said with a smile, almost as if she admired him for that.

"Then why do the rumors about his sex life keep running around the city?" The teen asked, a slight blush appearing on his face as well as on the other girl by his side.

"Possibly because he likes making very public displays of possession. That's how he marks his territory." The girl on the bed said with a blush.

"How perverted…" The blond teen said, a small grin forming on his lips.

"I don't mind if he does all that. After all, the important thing is revenge." The girl now turned serious.

"That's why I'll keep lending you my guys. So call me when you get news. But I am tired of waiting. Just thought you should know." The blond teen warned her and left the room.

"I'm sorry for bringing him here. He really wanted you to know that he's worried." The other girl said with an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. But please remember that you chose to be our negotiator. We can't have you doing anything more than that." The girl on the bed warned with a smile, referring to something the other girl knew well.

"I'm sorry. I was tired of waiting as well." The other girl apologized and turned around to leave.

"It's no problem. I only hope Mikado-sama doesn't get angry with everyone." The girl on the bed said as she placed her left hand on her chest.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 7:** Once betrayed, twice hurt

He was smoking. Not because he liked the taste. Not because it might possibly look cool. And certainly not because someone else smoked. It was not for any of the normal reasons a person would smoke. He was smoking at this moment because he wanted to see the smoke coming from the cigarette.

"Mikado, that'll kill you." Shizuo warned the teen and tried to take the cigarette from Mikado's mouth.

"I shall continue smoking for a while longer." The teen replied and moved his body to avoid Shizuo's hand.

"I don't mind smoking myself, but you'll regret it if you smoke." Shizuo warned him and sat down next to the teen.

They had finished a round of sex and Mikado wore only his jeans around the apartment when he came across Shizuo's cigarette pack. When he remembered the smoke coming from it, he decided to light one up.

"I will not die from something like this." He spoke absentmindedly. It seems as though the teen refused to pay attention to anything but the smoke.

"Aren't you too young to be smoking anyways?" Shizuo asked curiously, still not knowing how old the teen was.

"I am old enough. Though if my appearance seems younger then you should have thought of that before sleeping with me." Mikado warned him, pointing out that fact to Shizuo.

"That pisses me off, even though it's true." Shizuo pinned Mikado to the floor, however the teen did not seem surprised by the act and had not dropped the cigarette. Taking the cigarette from the teen's mouth, he gave him a deep and forceful kiss.

Although both had been enjoying the kiss, they were forced to stop at the sound of a phone. Shizuo, having been taken by surprise, dropped the cigarette and was about to grab it when the teen took it first. And as expected, he burned his hand.

"Hey!" Shizuo looked worried and took the cigarette from his hand while the teen grabbed his cell phone. "Don't use your injured hand! Come with me! You need to cool that!"

"I am fine, Heiwajima Shizuo. This does not hurt." The teen replied as he answered the call. "What is it?" He asked the caller while eyeing Shizuo who was busy cooling down Mikado's hand.

"I think I've got bandages. Don't take your hand out of the water." Shizuo ordered while moving away to look for something to wrap up the hand.

"Yeah, that is correct. I am with him. You are jealous again? How foolish." Mikado talked to the caller, still leaving his hand under the flowing water. "You are the one who has been busy so I took the liberty of touring the city again. Then, if that is all, I shall hang up…" Though he threatened to, the teen still held on to the call.

"Here, give me your hand." Shizuo returned with a first aid kit and wrapped up Mikado's burnt hand.

"Very well. I shall go meet him now. I hope this plan of yours is better than the first one." Mikado hung up and saw the badly bandaged hand that Shizuo had just finished wrapping.

"Sorry! Just go to Shinra next time! I can only give you this kind of first aid." Shizuo apologized with a blush.

"No matter. This will suffice. I must head out Heiwajima Shizuo but I will pass by again." The teen pet Shizuo on the head with a soft smile and left the apartment.

"What?" Shizuo somehow found himself unable to comprehend what had happened.

… … …

The moment the teen entered the warehouse, he was surrounded again by a dozen or so members of the Blue Squares. With a sigh, he glanced over to Aoba who was smiling at him. He probably wanted the teen to show some fear, however, that was something he would never do.

"You see, I've been getting reports that the Dollars aren't making a move." Aoba said with a smile.

"The boss would like you to do something that would indirectly lead to a beating for the Yellow Turbans." The teen spoke, his face showing no fear.

"Oh really? And that would be?" Aoba asked, hoping to order his members to beat down the teen in front of him.

"It is something that you have thought about before Kuronuma Aoba. Creating a fight using someone's name that is not your own." The teen replied and walked towards Aoba in slow steps.

"So we would be impersonating the Turbans? And who are we using to create this conflict?" Aoba asked curiously, allowing the teen to reach him.

"Another gang that has gained reputation, but not in this city." The teen whispered in Aoba's ear, causing the boy to feel a shiver coursing through his body.

"I like the idea, messenger-san." Aoba smirked and felt something about to hit him however, it never did.

"Then the contents of the plan will be sent to you. I shall visit you once the plan has been carried out." The teen turned around and left without saying anything else.

"What's wrong Aoba? You're blushing…" One of the members next to Aoba asked with a curious look.

"I think I'm getting excited. This is becoming more and more interesting after all." Aoba tried to explain it as so and grinned.

… … …

"Why are you playing with those kids like that?" Namie finally decided to ask Izaya, knowing the answer would most likely not give her much satisfaction.

"Namie-san, I'm surprised you can still ask me that after all we've been through together. Those kids trust me. Isn't it interesting to see what kind of face they'll make once they figure out that they've been duped by someone?" Izaya grinned as he held down a laugh.

"If you continue like that people will eventually figure you out. I won't step in to save you." Namie warned as if it were the most normal thing.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, I'm protected by Ryugamine-sama's pact." Izaya grinned and twirled around in his chair.

"I thought that only counts as long as you keep him entertained?" Namie was slightly confused as she had not heard the whole story.

"And playing with humans does just that. After all, Ryugamine-sama has been locked up for a long while. People don't change, it's their surroundings. As long as I keep changing the surroundings, I won't bore our dragon-kun." Izaya seemed to have it all planned out and Namie left it at that.

… … …

Aoba punched the teen with hate filled eyes. Both males were back inside Aoba's apartment and only the boy was covered in bruises. The teen simply stood still while Aoba continued to vent his anger.

"How the hell did they find out?" Aoba screamed to the teen. "You and your boss should've been the only ones who knew! You were the ones who gave us the plan!"

The teen remained quiet, allowing the boy to say all he wanted before speaking up.

"Did you betray us? Or was it your boss? What exactly do the Dollars want?" He tried to make sense of it. The plan seemed easy enough when the teen mentioned it the other day. But here he was now, utterly defeated by surprise. When they had gone to put the plan in action, both the Yellow Turbans and the gang they had planned to attack were waiting for them. Completely outnumbered, the Blue Squares suffered a humiliating defeat and barely escaped by running on damaged legs.

"Do you recall what we had talked about before?" The teen finally asked when Aoba rested on his chest.

Closing his eyes, Aoba began to remember that time that the teen had looked for him at his school. That was the first time he even heard the teen's name. Though Aoba was unsure of how serious the twins were about calling a teen 'sama' like that.

"_I presented myself as a messenger before._" The teen had spoken as they walked down the streets. "_That was not a lie. However, before I am a messenger, I am a follower of a pact I have done with a certain human. I will follow his orders as long as he relieves my boredom._"

"_Are you talking about Orihara Izaya?_" Aoba asked curiously, trying to look at the teen's face for any sort of confirmation.

"_And although a pact is sacred, there is something I hold of higher value. That is the contract that originally brought me here._" The teen said as he stopped on the street just outside of a hospital. As he pointed to the hospital, he spoke again. "_In there is the person I must call master. We benefit each other for the sake of completing the contract that binds us. So what I would like for you to remember is simply this; everything I do is for the sake the master in there._"

Aoba remembered those words with clarity. What they meant was unknown to him. But one thing was certain. The teen in front of him worked on different sides, much like someone he despised. However, contrary to that man, this teen had no problem speaking about it with him and had been clear that there was one side he would be on in the end. Which one that was, Aoba had no knowledge of. There were too many things that were not being said to him.

"Kuronuma Aoba." The teen called his name again. It was the same way each time. As if he was acknowledging that the boy was in front of him. "Do you recall?" He repeated the question.

"Yeah. I remember." Aoba looked up at the teen with a wide smile, as if nothing bad had happened. As if his outburst from just a few minutes ago had not happened. Then, with that same smile in his face, he struck the teen hard on the stomach with something sharp. "So if you don't mind. I'll still want revenge for playing around with me."

The teen was not shocked; however, he did cough up some blood. As soon as he did, Aoba gave him a forceful kiss by biting the teen's lips. The teen responded as if nothing was wrong and felt the object that had penetrated his stomach, forcing him to move. Blood splattered from his wound, onto the floor and headed into Aoba's room.

Thankfully for Aoba, this time his mother was working away from the house so he did not have to worry about the blood that had been left behind. Shoving the teen onto his bed, the boy took off the shirt he had on and tied up the teen's wrists against the corner post of his bed. Without refusing, the teen watched Aoba take off his jeans and underwear.

"Say, I heard you also have done it with Heiwajima Shizuo. Is it true?" Aoba asked with a grin, letting his hands wander and play with the teen's lower regions.

"Are you jealous as well?" He probably referred to Izaya when he asked that and it pissed off Aoba to no end. Grabbing the knife he had stuck on the teen's stomach, Aoba turned it clockwise and watched the teen spew out more blood from his injury and mouth.

"If you've managed to do it with a barbarian like him, I assume that's where you got your injuries. That means I don't have to worry about what I'm going to do to you." Aoba licked his lips as he opened up his jeans.

The teen never resisted as Aoba went in and moved his body, forcing the knife to cut deeper and wider. And even in what seemed to be pain, the teen responded with a pleasured voice. As he moved in and out without worry for the teen, Aoba finished first and separated from the teen. With that done, Aoba zipped up his jeans and freed the teen's wrists before heading out of the room.

Since Aoba had left one job half done, the teen finished giving his lower half the pleasure it deserved. With that done, he took out the knife from his stomach and sat up straight against the wall behind the bed.

"Fire…" The teen's eyes reminisced as he took out a metal cigarette lighter from the bloodied jacket's pockets. He flicked the lighter on and watched the fire produced from it with a distant look. Then, he gave a soft blow to the fire and watched it grow bigger until the moment he stopped blowing and closed the lid of the lighter.

"What the hell was that?" Aoba came running into the room with a wet cloth and found nothing wrong.

"I wish to see a fire festival again…" The teen murmured, just loud enough for Aoba to hear.

With a wide grin, Aoba responded, "Alright. Let's burn down some houses then."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Sissy: The beginning scene of this chapter was mostly based on another pixiv picture. Link's up in my profile as well. Look for the info on chap7 (this one) under Important Notes 1.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 8:** The start of the fire festival

[How did you get stabbed? Did you see who did it?] That was the message that the headless rider gave the teen. She had been surprised to see the teen with that injury, especially since she had just woken up.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Shinra asked, quite surprised. There was only one person he knew that could withstand that type of injury and walk as if it where nothing. Well, in all honesty, it was two. But Shinra knew that Celty was in another class all together.

"It does not. And there is no need to worry about this type of injury. It…" He began to say but Shinra interjected.

"It will heal on its own, right?" Shinra repeated the words that Mikado had spoken the first time and gave a very deep sigh. "It still doesn't mean that I shouldn't do something to heal it. Otherwise, why did you even come to me?" He asked curiously while finishing the stitches he was doing.

"That would be because of me. I'd rather he don't walk around the city with this kind of injury. Otherwise, people might say bad things about me." Izaya, who had been ignored the whole time, spoke up with a grin.

"People already say bad things about you Orihara-kun." Shinra retorted as he started wrapping the teen's stomach with bandages.

"Yeah, but everyone knows he's staying with me. Although if they had thought that Shizu-chan did this, then I'd be happy but unfortunately everyone knows this isn't Shizu-chan's specialty, but mine." Izaya seemed to pout just a little and was asked something daring.

[Did you stab him?] Celty had asked without worry.

"He did not." Mikado spoke up, though he probably did not mean to sound like he was defending Izaya. "This was done by Kuronuma Aoba before we had sex."

Although both Shinra and Celty were shocked by the answer, Izaya skillfully intervened. "My, my, Ryugamine-sama. I would've thought by now that you would know the difference between sex and rape." He spoke with a smile, as if knowing what had happened.

"I have already told you, Orihara Izaya. Since it was consensual, it means that it was not rape. That is the technical term for rape, correct?" Mikado asked Izaya as he eyed him seriously.

"Yeah, that's right. You said you enjoyed the sex. There's just no arguing with you, is there Ryugamine-sama?" Izaya asked with a sigh yet still smiled. "So please just come home at night. You've been out for too long. Or are you actually enjoying yourself out there on the streets?"

"I have." The teen nodded without worry and saw the worried body language Celty gave him.

"Anyways, Orihara-kun, keep him rested for a while." Shinra spoke up and looked at Izaya with a warning look. "That means NO SEX."

"See what you did now? How am I supposed to relieve your boredom if you can't even go out?" Izaya would have sounded like he was pouting except for the fact that he had a smirk plastered over his face. "Now how about I take you home?"

As Izaya tried to put his arm around Mikado's shoulders, he found himself rejected when the teen kicked him out of the sofa to lie down. "I will sleep for now." He simply said before falling asleep.

"Ryugamine-sama is so willful." Izaya grinned and got back up. "Well, I'll call later in the evening to see if he's awake. Take care of him for while, okay?"

"This isn't a daycare…" Shinra retorted but sighed. "Still, I'd rather keep an eye on him since he seems to like getting into trouble."

"Thanks Shinra. I'll send the money for the treatment to your account." Izaya waved them goodbye and left without a glance back.

"Celty, what are you doing?" Shinra suddenly asked when he saw his lovely Celty poking the visible cheek of the sleeping teen.

Pulling back in shock, Celty waved her hands in the air and then wrote something to Shinra. [It's just, he seem peaceful to look at. And there's something different about him. I just can't put my finger on it.]

"You're making me jealous Celty." Shinra pouted and received a fist to his face from the sleeping teen.

"Noisy…" The teen muttered and did not move again.

… … …

He should have known that today was not going to be a good day. Something in his body told him so. That if he should even glance at Orihara Izaya, he should not let the flea utter even one sound. Even though he was supposed to know the truth, if he heard it from that flea then it would most certainly piss him off to no end. He did not want to hear it from that flea.

"Ne, ne, Shizu-chan… Will you just let me speak? I'm trying to give you a fair waning as well." Izaya grinned as he avoided all sorts of obstacles Shizuo kept throwing at him.

"Shut up flea! Hurry up and die already!" Shizuo screamed as if refusing to hear anything Izaya had to say.

"But Shizu-chan, you're also sleeping with Ryugamine-sama." At these words, Izaya only barely avoided the two vending machines heading towards him. "Did I strike a nerve? Silly Shizu-chan, I'm not here to poke fun at you. Shinra will probably forget to inform you so I decided to do it myself."

"Shut up you flea!" Shizuo now chased Izaya with a sign he grabbed.

"But our dear dragon-kun is injured and, although I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing it that way, Shinra warned me. No sex." Izaya grinned as he finally caught the attention of Shizuo, who froze on the stop. "Finally. You see, Ryugamine-sama got stabbed pretty badly."

"You stabbed him?" Shizuo asked, almost as if he feared something else.

"Oh no. That wasn't me. It was Ryugamine-sama's other play toy. He's such a little whore don't you think? Sleeping with you, me and that Aoba-kun." Izaya grinned and avoided the sign thrown at him.

"Where's Mikado?" Shizuo asked and Izaya looked genuinely confused.

"Mikado? Is that what you call him? Ah, I see… He told YOU his first name…" Izaya ran towards Shizuo, trying to cut him with the knife he brought out. "Now that really pisses me off. But you gave me something useful, Shizu-chan. For that, you actually have my thanks."

"Shut the hell up flea!" Shizuo continued to attack until both were miraculously stopped by someone they both knew.

… … …

"Find them! They can't be too far away!" One man yelled to the others who were with him. Fearing the consequences if they could not do as ordered, all men fled in search for the people that did this.

In front of the man known as Shiki were two of his warehouses, now completely engulfed in flames. He did not know who did this. But he wanted to find out and soon. No, he WOULD find out, even if it cost him every limb of his body. Whoever did this would pay the price.

"Sir! There's a witness that says he saw kids from the Blue Squares around here before the warehouses caught fire." A man approached Shiki with hopeful eyes. He did not want to be punished.

"Blue Squares…? Ah, that color gang. If I'm not mistaken, Orihara-san has been messing around with them." The man brought out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Orihara-san, there's something I would like to ask you… You didn't send them? How did, no. Do you know why they're doing this? Fire festival? What's that?" Shiki communicated with the person on the other line.

And just as he asked, he saw the glitter of another fire far away from where he stood.

"I see it now. So they're just burning indiscriminately? Very well, thank you for your cooperation. I'll contact you again." Shiki spoke quickly and hung up the phone. Turning to his people, he spoke with an angry grin. "Find out who exactly gave the order for this 'fire festival'. They need to learn, there are some things you just don't mess with."

"Yes, sir!" His people ran off as the firefighters began to approach the warehouses.

"Tch. More things I don't need…" Shiki sounded angry but tried to smile at the coming firefighters.

… … …

"Amazing! It's just like you said! A fire festival!" Aoba laughed alongside of the dozen members he brought with him. The teen stood next to him, not looking excited but nostalgic at the scene below. They had chosen an abandoned building's roof to watch their work from.

"It used to be more red and orange. Sometimes it even turned blue. The true fire festival." The teen spoke as if he were remembering the scene he spoke about.

"Then shall we continue burning everything until it turns blue? That'd be the ultimate color, right? Especially for us. A blue sea of fire where we can swim in." Aoba grinned as he put his arms around the teen's shoulders.

"Can I choose the next location, Aoba?" Another member asked with a grin. He was excited about participating.

"Sure! Everyone can have a turn! Let's make an azure flame!" Aoba cheered, as did the rest on the roof. "Are your injuries okay? I was surprised when you called me after school." He now whispered into the teen's ear while the rest watched the flames.

"I am fine. The injury you caused is nothing to me." The teen spoke and freed himself from Aoba's grasp as he turned around to leave.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to enjoy the view?" Aoba asked curiously and walked towards the teen. They were doing all of this for him after all.

"I am hungry. When tomorrow comes, I will contact you again." The teen spoke softly and left the roof.

"Alright then." Aoba turned around as well and headed back to the edge of the roof with a grin. "Sure, we may be sidetracking but this is still interesting none the less. How far can we take this fire festival?" He wondered and shuddered excitedly at the thought of the whole city covered in blue flames.

… … …

"Are you ready to depart?" He stood over the old woman without blinking. His cold blue eyes stared down hard on her.

"I'm just an old woman, but if it's for you, I won't mind. I have lived long enough." The woman smiled at the shadow in front of her. She had just been enjoying the cold night breeze when he had appeared.

"Then I shall feast." He approached silently, showing his true nature only slightly.

And then with the screech of the wheels, Celty stopped in front of the house that screamed silence. Deep in thought, she dismounted the black bike she rode on. With slow and quiet steps, she found the entrance opened and headed inside. As if something was guiding her through the darkness, she reached the living room. And then, thunder fell and she saw it.

The human corpse on the floor, looking as if a wild animal just had its way with it. And the smell covered the room but Celty never noticed it until it faced her dead on. If she had a mouth, Celty thought she would have puked at the sight. Trembling, she saw something blue cross her path and disappear into the darkness of the night.

'That… What was that?' Celty's voice echoed somewhere, searching for an answer. It could not have been human, were her thoughts. So then, was it something like her?

"_I am similar to you after all."_ A memory resurfaced and she fell to the floor.

'It can't be… Can it?' She asked herself, fearing that the answer to her question would be true.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 9:** A desire that cannot be stopped

"Don't worry Shinra. I'm sure Ryugamine-sama is okay. He's like that." Izaya smiled at the other person who could not see him but still managed to know that the man was smiling. At the sound of a door opening, Izaya stood up. "Ah, he's back. Don't worry, I won't have sex with him." With that, Izaya hung up on the call and grinned at the coming teen.

"Was that Kishitani Shinra you were speaking to?" Mikado asked, somehow sounding slightly curious.

"Yeah. He's angry since you ran off yesterday while he was gone." Izaya held off a chuckle as he sat back down on his chair. "How's your injury?"

"It is almost completely healed." Mikado spoke as he walked towards the bookcase.

"That's right. I figured that our little dragon-kun would have no problem with an injury like that. I saw the news after all." Izaya smiled as Namie came from the kitchen with a tray of two coffees. "So, did you enjoy that fire festival you mentioned, Mikado-sama?"

Suddenly, the teen stopped and turned around. Before Izaya knew what was happening, he fell to the ground with Mikado on top of him. As he looked at the cold eyes staring down at him, he felt the hand pierce his stomach. He gasped for air but refused to scream. Feeling a tremor starting, he saw the teen lift out his intestines with ease. It was like watching one of those low budget horror movies.

"_Who said you could call me by that name, Orihara Izaya?_" The cold and emotionless voice asked and bit down hard at the guts in his hand.

And before Izaya could scream, a crash brought him back from the abyss. He looked down at his stomach and saw no marks. Then he looked up at Namie, who had fallen to the floor along with the tray she had been carrying. As she held her hand over her mouth, Izaya watched Mikado pass by her, causing her to flinch. He could only assume she saw the same thing as him.

"I will come back once you have cooled your head, Orihara Izaya." His voice was the same as always and soon he was out the door.

"That's why I want you to stay, dragon-kun. You continue to amuse me." Izaya murmured with a grin, his body shaking slightly. Though if it was from fear or excitement, Izaya would possibly never know. Yet he vowed one thing. "This little act of rebellion, you'll pay dearly for it."

… … …

"I have no idea why you're pissed, but knock it off!" Shizuo screamed at Mikado as he grabbed the hands of the teen who had, by now, slapped him eight times.

"I cannot believe that this would happen again." He murmured, not looking at Shizuo.

With a sigh, Shizuo decided to ask. "What did?"

"I feel a desire forming inside of me." The teen confessed, looking up at Shizuo with a disheartened look. It was something Shizuo had never seen Mikado do and quickly hugged him to hide the blush.

"Is… Is that a bad thing?" He asked the teen and felt a nod in his chest. "So, what is it anyways? That desire you have?"

"To see the true fire festival." He revealed and Shizuo felt a bite on his chest.

"Hey!" He pulled the teen away from him but still held onto him by the shoulders. Looking into Mikado's eyes, he knew what the teen had tried to do and pulled the teen back towards him, locking their lips.

Without a care of who was watching, Shizuo devoured the teen's lips until he was called by Tom for work. Then, letting Mikado on his back once more, they walked alongside the man who felt much like a third wheel.

… … …

"A…fire festival?" At the sound of those words, the girl's body shook. "No… He can't."

"What's a fire festival? Although the name sounds much like the arson cases going around recently, it sounds serious if you're that scared of it." The blond, who sat down next to her on the bed, asked with a frowning face.

"Just as the name implies, it's a festival where things are burned." The girl answered yet still looked dark. "However, there is something called the true fire festival and Ryugamine-sama has led it once. At least, that is what my father once said."

"People die in the true fire festival, right?" The other girl asked, placing a hand on her voluptuous chest. "She has told me so. But that's all she said." She seemed sad at that fact.

"That's right." The girl nodded and looked over to the blond. "A whole town gets sacrificed and people burn to their deaths. It is led by someone like Ryugamine-sama and others like him. They feast on the corpses for a whole month and then leave only the ashes of the town behind them."

"That's not something a normal person could do!" The blond was angry at the thought of that occurring.

"However, if Ryugamine-sama regains that desire, I will put a stop to him." With these words, she looked both serious and confident. "For that reason, my family created the contract."

"Contract?" Both were confused but the girl simply smiled in assurance to them. She never fully explained to them what it was that they were dealing with.

… … …

With a kick, he spewed blood. It had already been around ten minutes since they started using him as a punching bag and he had done nothing to retaliate. They had given him something after all. His strength was barely there and his hands were tied behind his back.

"You see, adults don't like it when kids go around messing with their stuff." Shiki spoke with a grin, lifting up the teen's head so he would look at him.

Mikado did not speak; however, he continued to glare at Shiki. With a grin, Shiki let go of the teen's head and stepped back to let the people with him continue their work. Five minutes later, they stopped once more.

"Now, I did hear you were injured. Something about a stab wound during sex, right?" Shiki grinned and grabbed the knife that was handed to him. Mikado eyed him as he was turned over and only watched as Shiki cut his jacket open. The lighter in his pocket fell and was grabbed by one of the men there.

"Ori…hara…Izaya…" He tried to speak up and saw Shiki give him a wide smile.

"Yeah, he gave you up. Seems you really shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you." Shiki revealed to the teen. "So, does it hurt? I was told your tolerance for pain was high."

"I cannot…feel this level…of pain." He replied honestly, though how serious he was, Shiki did not know.

"Then how about this?" Shiki asked and thrust the knife in his hand directly into the healing wound on Mikado's stomach.

The teen coughed more blood but refused to show them any painful look. Shaking his head, Shiki stood up and was handed a gasoline gallon.

"If you want a fire festival, how about I give you one?" Pouring the contents directly into the open wound, the men surrounding Shiki began to laugh.

"Burn him with this boss." The man who had grabbed the lighter from Mikado's pocket passed that same lighter to Shiki.

"Not yet. First, let's see how much longer he can put off screaming." Shiki handed the lighter back to the man. With a grin, the men under Shiki's command circled around Mikado.

They wanted the teen to suffer. As long as they left him alive, it would be alright. And he could not fight back at the moment. His body looked frail but they had all heard the rumors. This kid was stronger than he looked. Otherwise, how else would he have been able to have sex with the invincible Heiwajima Shizuo?

… … …

Shizuo had been asleep. He was in a good place. So when the sound of the front door being knocked on woke him up, he lost his good mood. Since the person on the other end had not stopped, Shizuo grumbled as he headed to the front door.

"What the hell do…?" Shizuo froze when he saw the teen in front of him.

"I wish to sleep." He revealed and fell onto Shizuo, who quickly grabbed the teen worriedly.

"How'd you get all these injuries?" He asked and brought the boy to his room where he could place him more comfortably.

"It is of no importance. I will sleep now." Mikado said and closed his eyes with a tired look.

"Then stay here. I'll go call Shinra right now." Shizuo got up to leave but felt a tug on his shirt and noticed the teen had grabbed hold of him.

"I will be fine if I just sleep. There is no need to involve that doctor." The teen felt adamant about not calling Shinra that Shizuo could only wait for him to fall asleep before actually leaving to make the call.

As expected, Shinra was not pleased to have woken up in the middle of the night yet he arrived quickly with Celty's help. Both were shocked by Mikado's condition and Shinra quickly did everything he could for Mikado.

"Fists marks, stabs, burns and even bullet holes! What exactly is Orihara-kun making this kid do?" Shinra was angry that the teen had been going through so much.

"It's that flea's fault, right? Then I'll go kill him right now!" Shizuo screamed and was about to leave when Celty grabbed his arm.

[Shinra, his injuries are a lot better than they were yesterday, right? Despite his new ones?] Celty asked and Shinra found it odd but nodded.

"His old ones are a lot better that the new ones. They've been healing pretty fast now that you mention it…" Shinra was confused about it. Only Shizuo and Celty had that kind of resistance, but then again, both were not exactly normal.

"What's wrong Celty?" Shizuo asked confused. He was not sure what exactly Celty was trying to say.

[Can you keep an eye on him, Shizuo? We can deal with Izaya later, but right now, I'm more worried about something else.] Celty wrote and somehow glanced towards Shizuo's room.

"What is it that you're so worried about?" He decided to stay but Shizuo still wanted to know why.

[The recent cannibalistic murders… I think Ryugamine-sama is behind them.] Celty wrote, surprising them both yet still leaving them confused. A kid that small could not have been the one behind the recent news. Then again, he did go head-to-head against Shizuo and still live. [I think he was speaking the truth. Ryugamine-sama is probably like me, not human.]

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Shinra's love proclamations:**

_spiel_: I hope this was to your liking then.


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 10:** No matter how much time passes, it will begin

Aoba was actually worried. He was genuinely worried. A week had gone by since he last spoke to the teen. His last words to him were packed together in the phone call Aoba received the morning after their second night into the fire festival.

"_I…apologize. I am currently restrained to bed rest so I will not be able to join you in continuing the fire festival. I request that you continue without me._" The teen simply told him before hanging up the phone.

"What am I supposed to do now? We did go on without him, but it's not really the same. He should be able to enjoy it with us." Aoba sighed to himself as he reached his place. He was unaware of what had been happening during the week the teen had disappeared.

"_Izaya! I don't care if your tastes go for minors but getting that kid injured like that-!_" Shinra had burst into Izaya's apartment while the former was currently in a meeting with none other than Shiki. "_Ah, Shiki-no-danna._"

"_Kishitani-sensei… You are the one taking care of that monster?_" Shiki had asked Shinra with a frown. He seemed upset to find out that the teen might have still been alive.

"_Well, I took care of his injuries but… Shiki-no-danna, you were the one who made all those injuries to that kid?_" Shinra asked confused but at the same time managed to understand where the bullet holes in the teen's body had come from.

"_After he went and killed three of my men. That's why I came here, Orihara-san._" Shiki turned to Izaya, whose smile had never faded from his lips. "_That kid of yours, what is he?_"

"_Ryugamine-sama is special. He's just like that Black Rider, a unique existence in these times. I can only assume you tried to do something to hurt his pride, Shiki-san. He just hates being looked down on._" Izaya simply told him and the man clicked his tongue in annoyance before leaving. "_So Shinra, Ryugamine-sama is with you?_"

"_I won't tell you where he is!_" Shinra frowned and turned around. "_Where did you find that kid?_"

"_Ryugamine-sama isn't as young as he looks. And let's just say I followed this little road and found him tied up._" Izaya looked as if he was about to laugh but Shinra yelled out.

"_Then why didn't you just leave him where he was? Celty is worried!_" With those words Shinra left as well.

"_Ara, it's not as if there was something stopping me. He looked just right to play with._" Izaya murmured to himself as Namie looked at him from afar with disgust.

"Kuronuma Aoba." The voice of the one he worried about called his name and Aoba looked up to see the teen standing in front of his door. Despite not knowing about what had transpired behind him, despite the fact that Aoba still had no substantial knowledge about this teen, and despite knowing that there were too many things he still had to ask, Aoba smiled.

"Where have you been? I was actually starting to worry." Aoba said with a grin as soon as he got close enough to the teen. And that's when he noticed the red mark on his forehead.

"I was restrained by Heiwajima Shizuo. He did not allow me to leave his bed." At these words, Aoba could only blush and get angry at the same time.

"So you've been with him all this time?" Aoba asked while unlocking his front door.

"Correct. It seems he takes injuries more seriously than Orihara Izaya. I was not allowed to get up from bed until this morning." The teen explained and followed Aoba into the apartment.

"Did you get injured again?" Aoba realized that what he had originally thought was wrong.

"Correct. The Awakusu-kai caught and drugged me. However, I did pay them back for their treatment." For a second, Aoba thought that the teen felt proud about his retaliation.

"So are you going to join us tonight?" Aoba asked with a grin, getting closer to the teen.

"Correct." The teen nodded and gave Aoba a deep kiss.

"Awesome…" Aoba was excited. Somehow, this teen was making his blood boil from excitement.

… … …

"Tom-san…" Shizuo called his senior with a soft voice. He seemed a bit tired and was lost in thought; something that Tom thought was weird.

"What is it?" He decided to ask, knowing that, probably, nothing good would come out of it.

"Do you think they're any closer to finding out who's committing the cannibalistic murders?" The question was unexpected and Tom had no way of answering it.

"Who knows? Only the police would know conclusively." Tom replied with a frown, wondering why Shizuo was taking an interest in that.

"Do you think a normal person could do that?" He continued asking while staring at the sky.

"Probably not. I think they'd have to be in your league and I know it wasn't you, so I don't think you have to worry about becoming a suspect." Tom misunderstood the reason Shizuo had been asking.

With a sigh, Shizuo remembered Celty's words. "_Ryugamine-sama is probably like me, not human._" True, the teen was not exactly normal. His wounds that had left him so messed up were almost fully healed yesterday and the teen had shown Shizuo his whole body in order to persuade the man. Shizuo could not believe it, but there was not even a scar left behind on the teen's body.

"_How about internally?_" Shizuo had asked, wondering if his insides were just as good as his outsides.

"_Should I show you?_" It sounded as if he was seducing Shizuo and in the end he could not stop himself from taking all of the teen's body. And just as the teen had claimed, he was in perfect health.

Shizuo knew. It was not normal. So Celty's claim actually had some base. And yet, Shizuo was not scared of the teen. Even knowing that the teen could be a crazy murderer, he still did not fear him.

"No, it's not that…" Shizuo responded to Tom's words and continued to walk alongside him.

… … …

"_Ryugamine-sama, you're becoming more and more lewd, aren't you?_" Izaya asked while taking Mikado's body as if their disagreement had not occurred.

"_There is no problem with that, is there?_" The teen asked as he allowed Izaya to continue exploring every single spot on his body.

"_No, there's none._" Izaya grinned and kissed Mikado with a smile.

Before the teen had met with Aoba, he had gone back to Izaya's place. And the moment Izaya had seen the teen he drove him up to his room and carefully checked his injuries before consuming the teen. Mikado, in turn, did not get angry and had accepted Izaya's advances like normal. Once they had finished, both remained in bed and Izaya made sure Mikado remained in his arms.

"_By the way, Ryugamine-sama, where were you staying this whole time?_" Izaya wanted to know so he asked with a smile in place.

"_I will not say._" Mikado said seriously but saw Izaya's shocked face and continued. "_You will only get jealous if I tell you. I have had enough of your foolishness._"

Tightening his hold of Mikado's body, Izaya frowned. "_As I thought, it was Shizu-chan…_"

"_I am off._" Lifting up his and Izaya's body, the teen sat up right.

"_Where?_" Izaya let go of Mikado and fell back on the bed.

"_To meet with Kuronuma Aoba. We are continuing the fire festival._" Mikado declared and got out of bed.

"_Already? Well, have fun. I'm glad to see that you seem to have gotten livelier._" Izaya waved Mikado goodbye and saw him leave with a nod.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Izaya looked outside of his window with a frown. Even though the teen was supposed to be under his control, Izaya was unsure that everything was still going according to what he wished. Something felt out of place and he could not place his finger on it.

"What exactly have you been planning without me, dragon-kun?" Izaya asked himself with a grin.

… … …

'It's burning…' Celty's thoughts remained her own as she looked at the fire from the roof of a building. It seemed wrong that there were so many arson cases lately, but now, looking at it from this far up, Celty somehow found herself feeling excited.

Even though she knew it was wrong to think or feel so, her body could only shake in excitement at the fire that spread across the city like light bulbs turning on. Without realizing it, she was joined by two beings.

"It's starting… The true fire festival." One girl spoke and stood at Celty's right. The katana in her hand seemed to glow in anticipation.

"It's wrong but…even I'm getting excited…" The other girl that stood at Celty's left spoke somewhat shyly. "Courier-san, do you feel the same?"

Both looked at Celty who slowly nodded in agreement. They knew it was wrong, yet they could not stop it. Even if the world refused it, something, somewhere, was moving the wind to cause a large fire. Whatever it was, it wanted the town to burn to ashes.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Sissy: This chapter's full of flashbacks. Can anyone guess who's the third guest in that last scene? Xd

**Aoba's suspicious gaze means:**

_spiel_: You're very welcome. And yeah, no sex. Until this chapter that is. Pwahahahaha! XD


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 11:** When the end draws near, tensions run high

It was burning. If he closed his eyes, he could see the color it created. But even then, it was not the color he wished to see. It was burning. And he felt he was right there in the middle of it.

"Damn you! In the end, you betrayed her, didn't you?" He opened his eyes to see the reality he had forgotten while lost in his thoughts.

Raising the bottle of liquor, he ignited the stick on the top. It was a Molotov cocktail. After putting away the lighter, he lowered his blue cap with his free hand.

"Tell that child this; I will see this to the end." He dropped the bottle directly to the floor and the flame dispersed to greater lengths. The warehouse was burning and they were both inside it, but neither lost their lives.

"Shogun!" The voices of his comrades brought the blond to safety. However, he did not know if the other was still alive.

It had started when all the warehouses began to burn. And the culprits only hid their faces, not their bodies. So they had tried to stop them from causing more damage and found themselves surrounded by flames. The culprits had long escaped the flame and only he remained. The blond tried fighting as well yet he did not manage to injure that one. The one behind the fire.

"Saki!" The blond yelled out in frustration. "I'm sorry, Saki!"

… … …

She ran down the streets while ignoring all of the stares she got. After all, she had just escaped a hospital to come here. And there was something important she needed to do. So important, she did not mind the stares or the fact that she was running barefooted.

"Ah!" She cried out when she bumped into someone for almost the third time that night. This time, however, she fell backwards onto the floor.

"You okay?" The man she had bumped into asked her and helped her up. That was when she saw his face and quickly recognized him.

"Please!" She began with a heart filled cry. "Please help me!"

"Huh?" He looked at her confused and started to get angry.

"Hey, Shizuo. That's just a girl." The one by his side said with a frown and looked at the girl with a smile. "Are you okay miss? You look like you just ran away from a hospital. Shouldn't you go back?"

"No! I can't! I have to find him and stop him!" She told the second man and turned to face Shizuo. "Please! You have to help me! You also carry his mark, don't you Heiwajima-san? Please help me find Mikado-sama!"

"Why?" Shizuo did not know why she needed his help. Mark? What could she mean? Between the teen and him there was only…

"His destructive instincts are returning! I have to stop him before then! Heiwajima-san, you know where he is, don't you?" She was pleading with him and although he was not known for being the most chivalrous, Shizuo found himself picking the girl up.

"_I will never mention his name in front of you. In exchange, should there be a need for it, help that girl._"

"I'm not sure if you were the one Mikado was talking about, but you need to find him, right? I don't want that kid to be used by the flea anymore either." Shizuo smiled at her and ran towards the fires.

'No, he's not being used. Mikado-sama is most likely out of his control by now. I'm the one who's been using him…' The girl closed her eyes sadly. That was the reality she did not want to admit.

… … …

"Where is he now?" He asked the girl who was running besides him. She did try her best to keep up with him, even though she had a hard time doing so.

"The… The children are saying he's moving to the city. But they're having a hard time keeping up with him…" She tried to explain but was already too tired.

"I'll go on ahead, just keep directing me by phone!" The blond told her and ran ahead without waiting.

"Wait! Kida-kun!" She had tried to call him but was too tired already from running around and fell to the floor. "I need to call him…" She told herself and tried to bring out her phone when a loud noise startled her.

Looking behind her, she saw Celty jump over a fence on her bike and stop right in front of her.

[Do you need my help?] Celty had asked her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I tried to do it right. I even warned her, but it seems she ran out of her room in the hospital. Now I can't find her and that Ryugamine-sama is going to kill her." She seemed like she was about to cry but Celty picked her up and placed her on the bike.

[We'll stop Ryugamine-sama then, Anri-chan. Before he eats anyone else.] Celty gave her a nod and rode off. And because the girl could not place a call, she tried another alternative for reaching the blond.

… … …

"_Shall I tell you…?_" His voice had been eerily seductive. It was as if it would control him. Yet, even so, he could not stop himself from hearing the rest.

At the center of the city, even with the fires running loose somewhere far away, the people did not care. Because they had been far, they all assumed it was small and that the fire department would handle everything. None of them knew the truth. The fire was large and there was a possibility that it would continue to grow. So big that no one would be able to stop it.

And in the midst of all these people, as if everything had nothing to do with him, walked Izaya with a content face.

"Orihara Izaya." Called the voice of the one he had freed. Of the one he had no true knowledge of.

"Ara, Ryugamine-sama. I thought you were with the Blue Square members playing around with fire. You know, that color doesn't suit you." Izaya had not been referring to the blue clothes the teen wore, but the color of fire he had been helping spread.

"Orihara Izaya." He called again as he closed his eyes. Izaya did not know, but the teen was remembering something. And as he opened his eyes again, he finally spoke. "I am bored."

"Then shall I entertain you with my body?" Izaya asked as he stepped closer to the teen and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You don't mind if I tag along, right?" He heard the voice but was too slow to react to it. In an instant, Izaya felt a sharp pain from his side.

"Now this was unexpected… Did you scheme this on your own, dragon-kun?" Izaya asked as his body tilted forward and he tried to remain up by holding onto the teen's body for support.

"Scheme? You know me not, Orihara Izaya. Tell me… Who was it that told you where I was?" The teen whispered into Izaya's ear.

"I see… So she actually played me for a fool?" Izaya asked with a grin and felt arms wrapped around him.

"Shall I tell you…?" The teen spoke up louder and Aoba could not help but remember the beginning of that night with those words.

It had been in a public toilet. He never would have thought that he would be in that position, yet he had enjoyed it. Possibly too much. His hands had been tied and he had to grab hold of the top of the stool wall for support. The body that he had taken before was now doing the opposite to him. Aoba had enjoyed it. And he wanted more. But then that same question had been whispered into his ear during the act.

And it was how they decided to attack fiercely with fire. They wanted that man to come out of his office and walk around the streets to see their work personally. For that, they needed to plant a lot of discord.

As Izaya's body became heavier and his eyelids threatened to close, he heard the remainder of the question. "…who the leader of the Dollars is?"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Sissy: The beginning of this chapter was also based on a picture. Link's up in my profile so please look at it if you'd like.

**Congrats to everyone who voted Ruri, the useless but self explainable guest appearance:**

_spiel_: You're always welcomed! XD That sounded funny. And yes! You got it right! Though she doesn't make another appearance. She's a cameo. Xd

_luukia_: Well, Mikado's M because of his non-caring personality but if you squint you can see how much of an S he is. Xd And thanks! Glad you like it! I'm a fan of the weird and the pic that made me want to write this gave such a feeling of violence that I couldn't stop myself. I bored my sis when I excitedly explained the plot to her. And, well, I try to keep the story balanced so there's just enough for each chapter. It's weekly since I was updating another story during the week, but we're almost done. Hope you keep liking it!

_witch_: Correct! And thanks for always reading! =D


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** DBZ does not belong to me.

**Chapter 12:** The nature of the unknown being is finally revealed

With a single scream, a crowd had formed around Izaya's fallen body and Mikado, who fell to the floor in order to place Izaya's head atop his lap. People were already calling the police and an ambulance. But to the teen, this seemed like too much noise. And it was giving him a headache.

"You sure you want to stay here?" Aoba asked the teen, looking down at Izaya.

After seeing the teen fall to the floor, Aoba decided to act surprised and caught people's attention. So while the crowd formed around them, Aoba had told Mikado that they must go, but his answer this time was the same as the first.

"I must wait." The teen replied without blinking and passed a hand through Izaya's hair. It was true, though. He had to wait. But Aoba had no idea what the teen so desperately needed to wait for.

However, he soon got his answer.

"Mikado-sama!"

"Mikado!"

"You!"

"Ryugamine-sama!"

From three different directions, the people Mikado seemed to wait for arrived. And Aoba recognized two of them at least.

"Kida Masaomi! Anri-sempai!" He called to the blond who had run in with an unknown man and the girl who sat behind Celty.

"Kuronuma!" Kida Masaomi, the leader of the Yellow Turbans that Aoba had wanted revenge upon, spoke with a glare.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" A pair of paramedics arrived and the newcomers had finally realized that Izaya had been on the floor the whole time.

As the paramedics examined Izaya, Mikado stood aside to let them work. The others could only stand in silence until the ambulance drove off.

"Mikado-sama…" The girl in Shizuo's arms called out and Shizuo placed her back on the ground.

"Kuronuma Aoba." Mikado ignored her call and looked at the sky. "I wish to see a fire festival…"

"You mustn't, Mikado-sama!" The girl cried out and tried to step forward but stopped the moment she felt heat behind her. Looking back, she saw a whole building catch fire instantaneously. It was not possible yet it did happen; a spontaneous combustion situation.

"It will happen. I will see this through." Closing his eyes, he failed to realize that someone had pierced through him. "Saika, you wish to stand in my way?" He turned to Sonohara Anri and her katana, while opening his eyes once more.

"I won't allow you to kill Mikajima-san." She said seriously to the teen and found herself slammed to a wall, along with the katana. Anri was surprised as she did not notice at what moment the other had even touched her.

"Your blade cannot harm me, Saika." As he said this, Celty jumped towards him, conjuring a scythe from her growing shadows. Placing his hands close together, he asked before she struck. "What do you believe this to be?"

The moment it appeared, Celty froze. Everyone else could only stare with wide eyes. Because that was the one thing no one knew what it even looked like and had no idea that it was even missing.

'My head!' Celty's voice resonated inside of her and her shadows grew out of control, scaring everyone in the vicinity further away.

"That is correct." Lifting up the jar with Celty's head, he caused it disappear from view.

"Mikado!" Shizuo, who had also realized what it was that Mikado had held, got angry and ran towards the teen. Most likely feeling the same, Celty lounged at the teen to complete her attack.

Aoba could only watch as the teen tried to avoid two attacks. And it was not like he could help either. Both adults would have ripped him to shreds. This was by no means an ordinary battle. Although it looked like the teen was managing just fine, Celty turned the tables on him by completely binding the teen's body in her shadows.

The girl who had been forced to watch from the sideline began walk forward towards the cocoon. Both Anri and Masaomi stared at her movements. Shizuo had been trying to figure out what he should do now, since he was still pissed. However, none expected the scream.

"STOP!" The teen had screamed loud enough for the whole block to hear him. There was a following silence that was broken by the girl's words.

"By the contract of the Mikajima line…" She had begun with a voice that was clearly shaking.

"STOP!" Mikado repeated and glared at the girl. Suddenly, everyone was surprised by what sprouted from the teen's head. Horns, that for some reason, Masaomi had recognized first.

"Dragon horns? Like those from Shenron?" He quickly asked, taking a step back.

"I…" She had continued none the less but bit back the following words at the sound of her name.

"Mikajima Saki! Do you wish to die?" He asked and they all looked at him confused and then to the girl who had a dark expression. "Why have you not figured out what I wish to do?"

"You're trying to get free, right? To break away from the contract, even though you knew that I would set you free? You did everything I asked of you but you still got your emotions back, didn't you Mikado-sama? What I always wanted was for you to never get those emotions back!" The girl, Mikajima Saki, screamed at him in distress.

"Then why do you wish to do the same as your mother?" At these words, Mikado broke free from the cocoon and knocked away both Celty and Shizuo, just as easily as he had Anri. Aoba, Masaomi and Anri watched in fear as the rest of the people in the vicinity fainted.

"You're the one who's forcing me to! Mikado-sama, you planned all this, didn't you?" Saki looked pained as she asked him that.

"I have planned nothing!" Mikado screamed at her, taking a step closer. "Orihara Izaya's actions returned my emotions and as is my nature, I expressed the desire to see the fire festival. However, I knew you would try to stop me had I continued this road. That is what I feared the moment you were born. That is why your mother sacrificed her life to seal me!" At these words Saki flinched and could only keep silence.

"However, you wished for revenge against Orihara Izaya and gave away my location. You hoped I would regain nothing but you and your line have yet to understand what my nature is. So I continued with my desire, because that is my nature, Mikajima Saki." He took another step forward.

'The air…feels pressured…' Some began to think that as they listened.

'Is this Mikado-sama's doing? What is he trying to do?' Saki wondered and tried to speak but found herself unable to.

"Have you not realized that your wish has been granted? Orihara Izaya has been struck by someone else." At this, Masaomi and Anri quickly looked to Aoba, who was getting paler. "Now, Mikajima Saki, I have done everything your line has wished from me. Complete the contract without your needless sacrifice." His eyes were demanding and he took one more step before his hand was grabbed.

"You were using me?" Aoba had asked, finally realizing what it was that was hidden from him.

"Release me, Kuronuma Aoba." He commanded but Aoba shook his head. He desperately wished to know the answer. "Very well." Raising his hand, Masaomi was the first to move and tackled Aoba to the ground before Mikado had touched him.

"What did you do that-?" Aoba began to scream and saw the area behind where he had stood burst into flames. That was when he realized that Masaomi had just saved him and was looking extremely frightened.

"Saki… What…" With a gulp, he finished his question. "What the hell is he?"

"The…" Fearing the words she was about to utter, Saki willed herself to speak. "The Dragon God's son."

Both Celty and Anri felt a shiver run through their spines as the so-called dragon took another step forward. This time, Shizuo was the one who stopped him.

"Release me, Heiwajima Shizuo." He threatened with his gaze, yet Shizuo only glared back.

"And where are you planning on going once you're free? You still owe me a whole bunch of things!" Shizuo screamed at him and as Mikado raised his hand once more, Shizuo countered it by punching him directly in the face.

"EH?" The rest were surprised by the fact that Mikado flew and hit the building that had been in flames.

But that quickly passed as soon as Mikado arose from the flames and approached Shizuo with a glare.

"That hurt." He simply stated and rain began to fall on the city.

"It should! Now answer me! Where the hell are you going?" Shizuo screamed at the dragon once more.

With a sigh, he finally replied. "Nowhere important. You worry too much Heiwajima Shizuo." Giving him a soft smile, Mikado turned to face Saki again. "Now release me from our contract."

With a nod, Saki finally spoke again, this time with ease.

"By the will of the last of the Mikajima line, the contract that binds you, Ryugamine Mikado, and us, the Mikajima line, is thus completed and severed. For your assistance, we of the Mikajima line, offer our appreciation." Something on Saki's chest began to glow and broke apart. With that, Saki fell to the floor and both Anri and Masaomi ran towards her.

"Mikado…" Shizuo called for the dragon and saw him grin.

"Freedom… That's right! This is freedom!" And with that, the dragon disappeared from everyone's view.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

Ryugamine-sama howls:**

_luukia_: Well, Saki was fairly obvious. But I'm glad I got to see that reaction. It's one of the classics. Xd Well, that part is more or less explained in this chapter and the next one. ^q^ But, recluse (my other story) is uke!Mikado and short shorts' first chapter is Aoba/Mikado, in case you haven't read them. I'm also working on another project that might be interesting to everyone. XD And thanks!


	14. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Chapter 13:** After the end, a pact is reformed

It was a sunny day. People, being as they usually are, moved forward without worry. What had happened had happened and there was nothing else they could do but move forward. News were useless in this case as most had no knowledge of what had truly happened. And what they could remember proved useless and too crazy to speak about.

People, being as they usually are, moved forward and ignored the odd things in their lives.

"Nn… Hmm?" His eyes slowly opened and winced at the slight pain from his side. He was looking up at a ceiling and he realized there was an I.V. drip connected to his left arm.

He recalled his last thoughts and remembered what had happened. But more than that, he realized how much he actually enjoyed everything. That was when he finally noticed a heavier object on his right arm. Glancing to his right, he first saw black.

"Are you awake?" A voice asked him and the object looked up to him. Blue eyes met with brick red eyes and he smiled.

"This is unexpected Ryugamine-sama; you cuddling up to me." Izaya chuckled but stopped once he felt the pain return.

"I see the pain has receded only slightly. You humans are too slow in healing." With a sigh, Mikado closed in on Izaya for a kiss.

It was soft, very much unlike the ones they used to share. When it was over, Mikado jumped off of the bed. That was when Izaya noticed his outfit.

"A Raira uniform? What, are you planning on going to school?" He asked but received a shake as a reply.

"Yagiri Namie handed it to me when I passed by your place. She said to at least look like I am going to school. That way, she would not be labeled as the accomplice to a child kidnapper." He replied with a nonchalant look.

"That sounds like Namie-san." Izaya grinned and swore he saw the dragon frown.

"Orihara Izaya." He called his attention and approached Izaya again.

Giving him another kiss, this time much deeper than the first, Izaya noticed something was different. When Mikado tried to breathe, Izaya pulled the dragon in again by the head and they hungrily devoured each others' lips. He grinned and used the hand that was pulling Mikado closer to undo the tie around the dragon's neck.

"Seriously, Ryugamine-sama, I can't really do much and you seduce me like this?" He asked with a grin.

"It is possible." Pulling away from Izaya, the dragon removed the sheets covering Izaya and opened the lower half of his gown.

"You're very forward today. What happened since the last time?" Izaya was curious about what could have happened in the time he was unconscious.

Without answering, Mikado took Izaya into his mouth. Giving low gasps, Izaya simply enjoyed the dragon's lip service and soon enough found himself covering Mikado's face with his release. Licking the sticky liquid from his face, Mikado began undressing himself. He took off the jacket, the shirt, the belt, the jeans, the underwear and lastly the socks, leaving them all on the floor. Izaya grinned when he saw his state.

"Come here, Ryugamine-sama." Izaya grinned as he extended his hand to Mikado.

The dragon slowly took the hand and jumped on the bed without hitting Izaya's body. His legs were at each of Izaya's sides and the dragon waited as Izaya serviced his front with the hand he had offered. Once he had reached release, Izaya proceeded to pleasure the back of the dragon. He opened him up, realizing the dragon was pretty tight.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked curiously, enjoying the faces of pleasure the dragon gave him.

"Three…days… Ah!" Mikado shuddered when Izaya reached his sweet spot inside him.

"Ah, then we should make up for lost time." Izaya received a nod in agreement and helped the dragon take in his body.

With Izaya inside Mikado's body, the dragon moved up and down, searching for that feeling of excitement. Izaya wanted to be a bit rougher however he was still technically injured and could not do much. Using his hand with the I.V. drip, he placed fingers inside the dragon's mouth to lower the sounds coming from the dragon's mouth as his free hand pleasured the front.

And just as he was reaching his end, the unexpected happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" The person he least expected to visit him screamed at the top of his lungs the moment he had opened the curtain.

"Ahn!" The dragon felt relief once more and his aim had been perhaps perfect as some of the liquid went into Izaya's mouth.

"Shizu-chan… What…?" Izaya had been genuinely confused by the man's appearance.

"Where the hell have you been anyways?" Shizuo asked, taking a hold of the dragon's head that only showed a lustful look.

"You were looking for Ryugamine-sama? How did you even find him with that brain of yours?" As Izaya could only ever be Izaya, he had no self-knowledge of dangerous situations he could find himself in and quickly met with Shizuo's fist on his stomach.

"It's because of this you flea!" He pointed with this thumb at his chest but Izaya had no idea what he meant by it. "Now answer me! Where the hell have you been these past three days? You leave like that and show up here of all places?"

"I went home to see how father has been doing." Mikado answered without worry, his hips beginning to move again in order to lift up Izaya. "However, this is the place I must return to."

"Ryugamine-sama, you're very egoistic today. Do you want sex that much?" Izaya asked with a grin, returning to his earlier movements without care of the fact that Shizuo was still in the room. "If you're leaving, now would be great Shizu-chan."

Glaring daggers at the two, Shizuo turned around and walked to the door. Hearing only the gasps Mikado provided, he grinned and closed the door. Izaya quickly looked at him and saw Shizuo close the curtains while taking off his bowtie. As the man opened his shirt and vest, he got close enough to Mikado to kiss him.

As the dragon accepted the kiss and deepened it, Izaya tried to catch the dragon's attention back to him, but Shizuo seemed to have total control. Cursing under his breath, Izaya took off the I.V. drip and caught Mikado's attention by hitting his sweet spot again after sitting up. The dragon gasped and got closer to Izaya, clinging to his body.

With a frown, Shizuo finished taking off his vest and shirt and opened his pants before mounting the bed. He pulled Mikado from Izaya and turned the dragon to him. Glaring at Shizuo, Izaya moved and took Mikado again from the back. As he continued to feel good, Mikado started kissing Shizuo again while freeing the restricted lower half of Shizuo from his underwear and servicing it with his hand.

"I wouldn't have thought you were a team player, Shizu-chan." Izaya grinned, using his hands to caress the dragon's chest.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo bit back in the middle of the kiss and grabbed the dragon's lower half to give it the same service he was receiving.

"Ah… Aah…!" Mikado gasped and he released himself at the same time as Izaya.

"Ooh… I got a lot in." Izaya grinned and pouted a bit when Shizuo pulled out Mikado from him.

"Why the hell are you so energetic? Weren't you on death's door, you flea?" Shizuo asked as he pleasured Mikado's bottom and helped take out all the liquid that was filled in.

"Your language offends me Shizu-chan, but you are right. My injury doesn't hurt." Izaya noted as he took off his bandages and saw that there was not even a scratch on him.

"That much should be obvious, ah…" Mikado started speaking but stopped when Shizuo reached the spot that rendered him useless. "Ah…"

"Hey, wait. Stop pleasuring him for a moment Shizu-chan. What does that mean, Ryugamine-sama?" Izaya asked curiously, trying to stop Shizuo from moving.

"You drank from me. My vitality has regenerative attributes. At least, that was what father mentioned to me when I visited him." Mikado replied and nearly gasped when he took in Shizuo this time.

"That sounds interesting." Izaya grinned and swallowed Mikado into his mouth. Receiving a positive noise from Mikado, he did not notice Shizuo moving his hands to the dragon's chest.

Moving Mikado without much care for Izaya, Shizuo made sure that the dragon was enjoying himself. Shizuo turned Mikado's head so he could kiss him and felt the dragon twitch under him from the release.

"Hey, Ryugamine-sama, come here." Izaya invited in the dragon after licking his lips. Mikado nodded in agreement and tried to get closer but Shizuo held him. "That's not fair, Shizu-chan. You really need to learn how to share."

"Tch. Fine." Shizuo moved Mikado a bit and placed him on all fours so the dragon could reach Izaya. After he saw the dragon take in Izaya's lower half in his mouth he continued moving in and out of the dragon's back.

And pretty soon, all three felt relief and fell on the much too small bed together. Izaya was to Mikado's right and Shizuo to the left. Both were somehow holding onto him. And even though Shizuo had basically fallen asleep, Mikado and Izaya were still awake.

"I really should kick Shizu-chan out of my bed. Wouldn't you agree Ryugamine-sama?" Izaya asked with a snicker.

"Do not be foolish Orihara Izaya. Let me sleep for a while. Afterwards, we can continue to maintain our pact." Mikado whispered in order to not wake up Shizuo.

"Our pact is still active? After everything you did to me? What exactly happened while I was unconscious?" Izaya was curious to know. To him, everything in the world seemed to have changed.

"My contract with Mikajima Saki has been completed so what I hold of highest value now is our pact." Mikado explained and Izaya grinned.

"That's adorable. So you're all mine?" Izaya asked trying to hug Mikado closer to him but Shizuo's hold was still strong, even in his sleep.

"I am yours, if you refer to our pact. However, you are part of my territories, just like Heiwajima Shizuo and Kuronuma Aoba." Mikado continued and saw Izaya pouting. "There is something I would like to add to our pact. An addition."

"What sort?" Izaya asked, his smile returning.

"You are to respect my name." With those words, Izaya began to laugh lowly but hard.

As he tried to breathe, he coughed and smiled at Mikado. "Sure Ryugamine-sama. Let's just make the best of our pact." He said and gave Mikado a soft kiss on the forehead. As Izaya closed his eyes, he failed to see the complacent look Mikado wore just before he fell asleep as well.

**END?**

* * *

Sissy: The chapters officially end here! What comes next are two fun extras, one of which is to explain anything that might've been left unsaid. Though if anyone is still confused, you're welcome to ask me!


	15. Extra 1

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Extra 1:** Things that were left untold

"By the way Saki, how was it that you were able to find us that time?" Masaomi asked the girl as they walked down the streets along with Anri. "I mean, Anri-chan and me had the Saika network by our side but you only had Heiwajima-san, right?"

"Ah, that was because of this." She answered as she pointed her finger right below the center of the collar bone, possibly to the upper end of the sternum. "You remember that something broke when I completed the contract with Mikado-sama, right?"

"Yeah. Something was shining from your chest." Masaomi nodded alongside Anri.

"Mikado-sama's mark appears in this location. Mine was from the contract but I can't do much with it. However, Heiwajima-san has one too, since he's one of Mikado-sama's territories." Saki began explaining with a smile.

"Territories…? You mean, those public displays of affection he had? Meaning, Heiwajima-san belongs to that guy?" Masaomi asked, feeling slightly confused and perturbed.

"That's right. And because Heiwajima-san belongs to Mikado-sama, he needs to be able to locate his owner quickly. So his mark lets him do just that." Saki finished her explanation and noticed something in the distance. "Ah, Mikado-sama!"

"Mikajima Saki." The dragon turned to her and nodded in a greeting matter. "I see you continue to walk alongside Kida Masaomi and Sonohara Anri. Tell me, did you correct the administrator account for the Dollars internet website?"

"That's right! And we did fix it. After all, Izaya-san's reign as the Dollars leader was only temporary. That site is ours." Saki looked to her two friends with a smile and then to Mikado once more. "You're enjoying yourself, right?" She asked and although she was still smiling, Saki felt slightly worried.

"Correct. I am having fun watching those two." He answered and pointed over to the two that were fighting in the distance. And despite not showing anything on his face, he looked slightly content.

"You said this guy had destructive instincts, right? Shouldn't you be worried? He might cause another fire festival." Masaomi sighed and received a quick punch in the stomach by Mikado.

"Do not call me 'this guy' so informally. You must refer to me as Ryugamine-sama! However, seeing as you are Mikajima Saki's friend, I will allow you to call me Mikado-sama as well." He seemed extremely serious about his name.

"How about me, Ryugamine-sama?" Aoba called out to the dragon as he wrapped his arms around Mikado's shoulders from behind.

"You are allowed." Mikado nodded and looked towards the trio again as if he was waiting for something.

"Oh, that's right." Aoba suddenly remembered. "I only heard a bit about it that time, but why did your family even have the need to form a contract with Mikado-sama?"

"You're talking to Saki too easily, Kuronuma." Masaomi glared at Aoba, who only glared back in retaliation.

"Kuronuma Aoba. You are forgetting your manners." Mikado warned the boy.

"Fine. I guess I should thank you for saving my life that time." Aoba looked away with a pout.

"Now, now you two. I'll answer your question, Kuronuma-kun." She calmed them down and caught Aoba's attention. "My family were traders though we also dabbled in the arts. One day, they arrived at a village by the coast that was plagued every few decades by Mikado-sama and his fire festival. So my family made a trap and caught Mikado-sama, forcing him into a contract. After that, Mikado-sama would accompany them, helping with nearby farms on their travels until they came here."

"And although they let me roam the village, in the end, they sealed me until Mikajima Saki's father freed me. However, that did not last and I was sealed again by Mikajima Saki's mother." Mikado finished explaining his version, leaving some gaps unexplained.

"So, you threatened to cause another fire festival and got sealed again right? Do you like to destroy that much? Should we seal him again?" Masaomi asked Saki with a frown and then heard a sigh come from Mikado's mouth.

"You do not realize my nature as well." It seemed he was depressed however someone unexpected spoke up.

"So then, what is that nature of yours you keep saying no one understands?" Shizuo approached the group with Izaya by his side.

"You two aren't going to fight?" Aoba asked with a frown. He desperately hoped the two would just finish each other off.

"Oh, we want to learn more about Ryugamine-sama." Izaya replied with a sly grin.

"The reason why I create the fire festival is because…" Mikado began and caught all of their attentions. "I felt sad." And with that answer, he left them all speechless. "Whenever I have a great feeling of sadness, I have the desire to destroy things close to me."

"So what you're saying is, you were depressed? By what?" Masaomi was both confused and angry.

"I have a tendency to get too close to humans, so when they die, my sadness builds up and I wish to destroy things as quickly and beautifully as I can." He explained with an almost shy look on his face.

"Is that why my family sealed you up the first time?" Saki asked and received a nod in reply.

"What about this time?" Anri spoke up, slightly shy about asking the question first.

"Ah, that was because I was saddened by the fact that Orihara Izaya was not a human that could easily change." They were all left confused, except Izaya, who perked up at that answer.

"Aren't you being cute?" He poked Mikado's cheek with a grin. "I might just stay the same for your sake."

"There were other factors as well." The dragon continued, causing Izaya to pause. "It was taking too long for Mikajima Saki's wish to be realized and the fact that Mikajima Saki would possibly not understand my actions. That was the reason your mother sealed me. I realized that you could lose your life and I would be stuck here."

"Mikado-sama…" Saki frowned at that. She had no idea that the dragon thought about her that much.

"That's cute and all, but the problem still exists. Mikado-sama, you're planning on staying here, right? That means you'll get close to humans again. And when any of these three idiots die, you'll just create another fire festival, right?" Masaomi was the first to point that out, fingering Izaya, Shizuo and Aoba.

"There is no need to fear that." Mikado's reply was quick. "Although I cannot promise my instincts will diminish as time passes, I know I have nothing to feel sad about when you humans die. Because someday, we shall meet again." He replied with a soft smile and looked over to Shizuo, who suddenly felt slightly embarrassed.

"That's right. We'll just meet again sometime down the road." Saki nodded in agreement, ignoring how Izaya had almost cut Shizuo and had now begun another fight with the tall man.

"You guys are getting too pink for me." Aoba declared and stepped away from the dragon. "Please remember me if you'd like to pass the time. Though I'm still a bit angry about you almost trying to kill me, I enjoyed being used by you none the less. Let's have some fun again sometime." With that, Aoba disappeared along the busy street.

"Were you happy when you met Heiwajima-san, Ryugamine-sama?" Anri asked shyly, realizing that there was possibly a deeper meaning to that look he had given Shizuo.

"Correct." He replied without batting an eyelash. "I was friends with Heiwajima Shizuo's ancestor." Mikado began to explain, looking over to the two that were fighting. "He was a good man, contacted by the Mikajima line in order to ease the villagers' worries. We two used to spar a lot and when he became old, we used to talk a lot. And then he died." Mikado looked slightly sad but felt three hands on him.

"Don't worry. You met him again, right?" Masaomi asked with a sigh. Even he was beginning to think that this to-be-feared dragon was slightly cute.

"But why was Heiwajima-san's ancestor called to ease the villager's worries? What could he do?" Anri felt slightly confused.

"He was a very powerful monk." Mikado replied as the three removed their hands.

"A monk?" Masaomi asked as he tried to imagine a monk Shizuo.

"That's the reason you can only feel the pain inflicted by Heiwajima-san, right?" Saki asked with a smile and received another nod.

"You mean you were serious when you kept saying that those other wounds weren't really serious?" Shinra's voice suddenly popped out.

"I am only affected by spiritual wounds. I do heal faster than you humans however for deeper wounds like those made by Kuronuma Aoba and the Awakusu-kai, I had to feed to heal them faster." Mikado explained to the doctor.

"As I thought, Mikado-sama, you were feasting on people, weren't you?" Saki said with a sad sigh.

[Then the cannibalistic murders…] Celty could not bring herself to ask.

"Mikado-sama feasts on people close to death in emergency cases. That was what my dad used to say. Though what you eat is the soul, right?" Saki asked with a smile and received another nod.

[Then the reason why you open them up like that is?] Celty asked confused as she remembered that scene she had seen.

"A human's soul is hidden inside their bodies. Normally, they are hidden in the same place, that is, the bottom of the stomach, however, some are located elsewhere. Although eating flesh and blood is tasty, I do not enjoy it that much." The dragon explained with a sigh. It was like looking at a vegetarian.

"What else do you eat? Or rather, what do you normally eat?" Masaomi asked curiously.

"The air. However, I can eat things you humans have prepared. Yagiri Namie usually prepares me something to eat at home." He told them and they all thought about the same thing.

"By the way, can you just return the head you showed us that night?" The trio asked at the same time.

Mikado looked at them with a bored face then towards the fight that was still going strong. He closed his eyes and looked up at the sky.

"That will be hard." He replied after a few seconds.

[Why?] Celty asked him, possibly feeling slightly angry.

"I do not know where it is now." He replied and continued before anyone asked more. "I can only summon something if I know its exact location. After I had visited my family, they took an interest in your head and moved it. They seemed to want to show it around. I wish to help, however I cannot."

[But I still sense its presence in the city!] Celty retorted quickly.

"Then it is possibly still here. I…apologize." Mikado looked away and walked towards the fight, kicking Izaya to catch his attention.

"What is it Ryugamine-sama? I'm kinda busy here." He was about to avoid a vending machine, when Mikado stopped it with his hands.

"I am bored. And I have worked enough for you today." Mikado seemed angry as Shizuo approached him, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Let's go Mikado. I want you to stay at my place tonight." Shizuo said and let Mikado on his back again.

"Hey! I was going to play with Ryugamine-sama tonight!" Izaya tried to follow but knew that getting into another fight with Shizuo would be pointless at the moment and he had a call coming in. "Tche. Some people can't find out things on their own." He said to himself and walked away in another direction.

"As embarrassing as seeing those two fight over him was, did anyone else get the impression that Mikado-sama completely avoided the subject about the head?" Masaomi asked curiously with a frown and received several nods in reply.

**END?**

* * *

Sissy: With this, we're done and gone! But wait, there's one more extra. Anyways, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story till the end. My mental image of this story is violence and sex. Did I hit the mark? See ya all in the next project!

**Saki lives and lets live:**

_Foxy-chan_: Shizu-chan will probably continue to do so in the future. XD


	16. Extra 2

**Title:** The Dragon that Falls**  
By:** Sissy

**Extra 2:** Something unexpected

It was a weekend and Shizuo was at his parents' house since Kasuka was supposed to be visiting. Mikado had been invited and Izaya followed along for no reason. So it was obvious that the two would get into a fight. What they had not expected was that Mikado and Kasuka would look lovingly into each others' eyes the moment they saw each other.

"Mikado-sama…"

"Kasuka…"

"Mikado-sama…"

"Kasuka…"

"Mikado-sama…"

"Kasuka…"

So while the two expressionless dolls continued to call for each other in a trance, both Shizuo and Izaya could only stare in shock while frozen in place. Without words, they watched the incredibly BL moment continue before their eyes.

And then, Kasuka did the unthinkable.

"Shake." He lifted his hand and Mikado responded by placing a closed hand on Kasuka's. His horns had also appeared and his face now seemed like a puppy's who had just found its master, despite the fact that he remained expressionless.

"Kasuka… You…know this guy…?" Shizuo asked curiously as his younger brother glanced over to him.

"Aniki, you don't remember Mikado-sama?" Kasuka asked, tilting his head slightly as he hugged the smaller form in front of him.

"You two…met before?" Izaya was left confused as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation.

"Mikado-sama celebrated my birth. Since then he kept showing up for four years. Aniki, I'm sure you saw him at some point." Kasuka explained and both Shizuo and Izaya swore they saw flowers sprout when Mikado hugged Kasuka in return.

"Kasuka… You have grown a lot." Mikado finally said and gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you." Kasuka nodded and Shizuo swore he saw his brother smile.

"Why do I feel like a third wheel in front of these two?" Izaya asked himself and avoided the fist Shizuo tried to connect with his face.

"Be quiet." Mikado glared and the two obstacles to his reunion with Kasuka found themselves hanging from a building.

"Mikado-sama, that wasn't nice." Kasuka, who saw his brother and Izaya disappeared before his eyes, scolded the dragon in his grasp.

"I apologize, Kasuka. I simply wished to spend some time quietly with you. We have not seen each other for a while." Mikado apologized and brought back Shizuo and Izaya, who were surprised to have moved in the first place.

"Thank you Mikado-sama." Kasuka nodded to Mikado and walked into the house with him, leaving the other two to continue their fight out on the street.

And everything in the world continued it pace for everything was normal, despite all the weirdness.

**END**


End file.
